Im Just A Slave
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Luna gets taken to a medieval world where she is now a pet/slave to this new castle. Things get worse for her as she realizes that not only does she have to bring Shadow back with her, she has to be HIS pet and slave.
1. Far From Home

On Mobius, a typical day was ending for everyone who lived there. Sonic the Hedgehog had another success in beating Eggman, Knuckles Master Emerald was safe, and Rouge was beginning her night gem taking. The others were heading to sleep except for a phedgehog by the name of Luna, she was exiting the forest and heading into her house as usual but was ticked off. Her boyfriend, Hunter the wolf had once again blown her off for 'hunting' but she knew all too well that he was drinking with his friends, Nightmare Werehog and Scourge the hedgehog again. But to calm herself she picked up her headphones and iPod and played some music for a while, enjoying the night life quite well, almost forgetting about Hunter.

That was until she heard a loud banging on her door and she took off her headphones, stuffing her iPod into the pocket of her torn jeans. The rest of what she was wearing was a grey shirt with a silver moon crescent on the front and black army boots.  
"He like, so better have a good excuse this time. This is the last time that wolf stands me up!" Luna growled, heading to the door and expected to see her drunk boyfriend behind it. "Hunter, I have had it with your-"She started but gasped at what she saw, it seemed to be Mephiles but she didn't know who he was or where he was from.  
"Who are you?" She asked, but no response and she just rolled her eyes. "Look, whatever your selling or whatever, I'm just not interested. Well?" She asked, tapping her foot as Mephiles was wasting her time but simply punched her and she fell to the floor, groaning before everything went black.

Luna

Deep in my sleep, I felt like I was at home in bed, hearing the howls of the wolves from nearby and thought of Hunter. I admit, he was a jerk sometimes but he had the voice of a god, especially when howling and he made sure to keep my safe. Whether it was hunters or poachers, or even Iblis who was still on my tail, he made sure to keep my around.

But as I remembered Hunter, I thought of him blowing me off earlier, which made me think of that hedgehog and knocking me out. I prayed that it was just a dream and I was just asleep in the chair with my music, but slowly opening my eyes, I realized I was dead wrong.  
I appeared to be in a dungeon, it looked pretty dated and stuff since the whole room was made of stone and hay on the floor. Whips were lined on the wall, other items such as salt, hot coal from the fire, knives, even bats with nails in them, which was odd, were put on a shelf.

"Um hellooo?" I asked, getting up. "Is anyone here?" I asked again but no answer, just an echo. As I went to the bucket of water I almost screamed at what I saw. I had somehow turned into a werehog or wolf, I knew I was one and my boyfriend was too but I had gone full wolf! And that wasn't even the worst part, my beautiful clothes were gone, thank god I still had my iPod though or id die right on the spot. As I subconsciously covered my upper and lower parts I realized my fur was so thick and long no one would see, so Rouge was wrong, me growing out my hair was useful here.

Checking myself more, I had a long black tail, wings with pink tips like they were before, pink paws, pink on my snout and a long mane of pink hair. And then I noticed another thing that wasn't mine, it was a collar, a light pink one that had diamonds on it a clip and locket with a heart on it.  
"Uh as pretty as this is, I'm nobody's dog." I said, prying it off and threw it to the floor, walking out and saw many doors on the left and right and could now here screaming coming from inside some of them, whipping and yelling as well. Shivering at what must be going on, I continued to walk around for a way out.  
"Lets see, lets try this door." I said, opening one that down the hall, right in the center. I pushed open the wooden door only to see that hedgehog that knocked me out and Scourge, but it didn't feel or look exactly like him. They both growled at me.  
"The pet has escaped! Stop her!" Scourge yelled, trying to tazor me but I jumped up and ran away from them. They were right on my tail now with some other guards.  
"Sorry to cut playtime short boys, but im out of here!" I snickered, jumping up and flying away until I saw ahead of me was some two tailed foxes, and no none of them were Tails, that got in my way. I dodged them but slammed right into a sharp gargoyle that cut my wings deep.  
"Ow!" I yelled, seeing I wouldn't be flying off anytime soon and they were still heading towards me. So I decided to use fear to stop them, placing my paws firmly on the ground and bared my fangs at them. Surprisingly they all stopped in their tracks and were frozen instantly dropping their spears, chains and knives to the floor.

"Ha, that's what I thought." I snickered, turning around but bumped into someone and looked up at them. "Hey whats the big-..Oh no way." I said, seeing what the guards were scared of now.


	2. Im HIS Bed Slave?

The said people I ran into was someone I was sure was dead last time. It was the Black Arms alien leader, BlackDoom who was looking me dead in the eye now, upset that I got away or something. It was a bit of a shock to see him alive since Sonic told me he was defeated, but when I looked behind him I saw another hedgehog that looked like Sonic but different. He was black with blood red eyes and streaks, wearing some gold necklaces, rings on his gloves and some smaller ones on his gloved fingers.

"Who the hell are-" I was about to ask until I felt a chain lasso me by the neck hard, I got pulled back onto the floor while coughing roughly. The others put cuffs with chains on my legs so I couldnt run, and obviously cause of that hit on my wings I couldnt fly away. But I could bite them, starting with the idiot who brought me here and I bit his leg hard only to be returned with a whip to the back and muzzle to the mouth.

'_How demeaning. One minute im free and feared by humans, next thing you know, their treating me like a rabid dog.' _I thought, growling within the muzzle while the hedgehog that seemed to not have a mouth walked over to BlackDoom.  
"We brought the slave my liege, getting her was easy at first but it seems this one doesnt know its place here." The hedgehog spoke, he was getting creeper and creeper by the minute to me. I mean, speaking without a mouth? What the hell kinda world have I been dragged to?

"Cant say I dont completely blame that mutt, she is a wild after all. But no matter, within time she will be broken like the others and obedient to her new master." BlackDoom said, one of the guards clipped a tight leash on the muzzle and yanked me in front of him. Now without my teeth, claws, wings or legs, I was in trouble if attacked. But he merely looked me over but paused at my neck. "I thought I ordered you to get her the right collar so we can tell what she is." BlackDoom questioned at him.  
"I-I did sir, she has the pink collar like you-" He started but noticed it was gone. "Shouldve seen this coming. Shall we teach her a lesson for disobeying?" He asked, glaring at me but I just returned it, so ticked off this made Hunters blow off look like nothing.  
"First retrieve her a new one Mephiles, and make sure it has the right symbol. After her torture, return her to my son, Shadow." BlackDoom said, leaving while Mephiles walked off to get another bloody collar. I looked over to Shadow, he was just looking me over like his dad before taking the leash, and while his body language was uncaring and bored, his eyes were lit with a hint of curiosity, but he tried not to let it show.

Mephiles returned with the collar, this time it had a lock on it that could only be opened with a key that im sure this guy would keep. He was going to put it on me but I hit him with my paw in the gut since those chains gave me space to move them. I snickered as he groaned and went behind Shadow now as Mephiles growled at me and was about to whip me in the face until a hand stopped him.  
"Let me try it." Shadow said, taking the collar while Mephiles let him but was ready with that whip I had already grown to hate. I just sat on the floor and he clipped the collar on, I didnt feel like biting him since I would only get worse treatment and torture for it. But to be honest I hated this tight collar, I barely had enough room to put to fingers between it and choked a bit on it but it was better than that chain.

Mephiles took the leash with the muzzle still on but the other guards at least removed the chains on my legs and neck so I could at least walk. He yanked me to follow, and I reluctantly did as he guided me back to the dungeons I was found in and tied the leash to a ring on the wall, making sure it was tight to stay put. I could now see what those weapons and whips were gonna do, I didnt know what'd i'd get but I sure as hell wasnt going to be broken like a stallion or any other slave. If I was a wild wolf, I was going to go down as one, no matter what they tried.

"Lets get this over with." Mephiles said, getting out a new whip and stood near me, and it began. He whipped my back, neck, stomach, anything he could get to make me scream or howl in pure pain, which I admit I did, but I refused to beg for it to end or be broken yet. My screams just turned to winces and groans until he saw I wasnt going to be broken tonight and growled while putting the whip on the wall.  
'_About time, I can barely feel my spine anymore_.' I thought while shaking to get up on four paws while one of the guards, a orange female cat untied the leash from the ring and handed it to Shadow.  
"Come sire, your king needs to write down info on her, wanting to know what to name her and such." She said, walking with Mephiles out of the dungeon while Shadow tugged at the leash for me to move. While it was firm and quite strong, it wasnt as bad as Mephiles had done but I just pushed it aside, this guy was just going to be my master and all I was going to be to him was a pet.  
'_Just a pet.' _I thought while walking with him to another room that looked spacious and at the end of a red rug trail was a throne. Where there was BlackDoom writing documents down on the desk in front of him. The tall, wood doors creaked as they were pushed open and closed behind the four of us.

"Any luck in the pet slave breaking?" BlackDoom asked, not looking up from the papers. At least I think since he had three eyes and they were red and stuff.  
"None, in fact whipping did little to her since it went from screaming to groaning." Mephiles informed as BlackDoom seemed to right that down with some other things to the documents.  
"Fine, we'll have to try other methods than. But what has my son decided to name this wolf?" He asked, finally looking over. Shadow thought it over and glanced at me.  
"My names Luna-" I whispered but got a hard whip to the neck for talking.  
"I said no talking you mutt, and bow before your surperiors!" Mephiles said, I growled and did so. When I get free, he's the first to die from my hand.  
"Luna. I will call her Luna." Shadow said, I sighed in relief that he got it and didnt name me anything else. If I was to be named a humiliating dog name like I had heard around the town, id never hear the end of it from the wolves or Hunter.

"Whatever turns you on I guess, for me it wouldve just been Bed Slave, or Toy but she is your bed slave I guess." He said writing the name down as I went from a dark as night coat to snow white in paralyzed fear. I almost fainted from this, I had to be HIS bed slave?!  
"Oh hell no-Ah!" I was going to protest until the orange cat whipped me now to be quiet. I just sighed and looked at the locket, it had a heart on it and on the back was written Bed Slave. Shuddering from all this I flipped it around and could barely look at any of them.

'_Thinking of the situation I was in now and the one a few minutes ago before hearing this, I thought escape and being free would be longer now. Though I knew not much on bed slaves, im positive it didnt involve making the beds. But the question is, how the hell do I get out of this hell hole and more importantly, will I live long enough to? But no matter what, I knew that I had to use my time wisely on escaping cause one mistake and im dead_.'


	3. The Hunt Begins

Luna "What do you want us to do with your pet, master?" The orange cat asked, taking the collar now awaiting her orders. All I could think about was what I had to be to him and what I would have to do to him. Just the thought made me sick to my stomach and wanting to throw up on the stone floor.  
"Just take her to my room and tie her there, Ginger. Ill deal with her shortly." Shadow said, walking out of the room while 'Ginger' tugged at my collar hard for me to move.  
"Move it!" She ordered, I reluctantly followed her around the dark, cold, stone castle. As we were walking I was looking for possible places to escape through, like windows, balconys or weak walls. But I was out of luck, the windows were barred, the walls were as thick like the Earths core and if their were balconys, only certain people had keys to go on it.

She brought me to another tall door that was red and black with gold handles and a gold frame. Inside, there was a wide, black and red double bed that had a ring on the wall that I suspected was for me. There was also a desk with thick leather books on it, pencils and documents, a bookshelf, dresser and a silver bowl with water and the other with burnt slop.  
Ginger tugged my leash hard to follow and tied my leash tightly to the ring before she turned back to me.  
"Now be a good slave to the prince and we wont have to put this muzzle on again today. You disobey, you get torture by him." She said, smirking as she left and I just rolled my eyes.

"You seriously think this little knot can stop me?" I asked, my thick, black claws came out and I got started. I tried sawing, biting, and stretching but it was no use. This had to be Kangaroo Leather cause it was strong as stone since my attacks didnt even make a dent or loosen a thread. I went to untie it from the ring until I heard the door creak open and quickly turned around and faced the person. But it was just Shadow walking in, now towards me.  
"A-alright look buddy, I know what kind of slave I am to you and im NOT doing that!" I protested as he crawled over me and I just held my head away and kept my eyes shut. I wasnt used to this whole thing since I still hadnt done 'that' with Hunter, or anyone for that matter. All I knew that it was about as much pain for first timers as giving birth, except thats times 10.

But what had me confused was his hands, they were past my head and focused on the leash, untying it.  
"Id get how you wouldnt want to since your not from this world. Or a slave." He said, dropping the leash to the floor as I just looked at him. If I was really in another world, how'd he know I wasnt from here. "How do you know what I am?" I asked.  
"Your different, most slaves dont speak at all unless their master needs something or they have and update on work. And you had your own name which made me think a bit." He said, I was really confused on this more and more. I cant believe that through this whole night ive beed abducted from my home, dragged to a midevial world, and now he somehow put the pieces together.

"But...how do you even know all this? Dont you-" I started "I dont live here, BlackDoom believes that I was born here and just got lost on Mobius. Next thing you know, im asleep there and when I wake up, im here and supposedly a prince to my dead father." He explained. I just walked around the room and thought for a minute on some questions.  
"Have you tried escape?" I asked "Its not easy, me being a prince they'd just hunt me down. For you, they'd kill you on sight without me and a leash." He said so my chances of living in escape were about 1-100 with my wings healed or not.

Soon I just let it go and looked out the tall, windows that were pointed on top like in most castles, it was about midnight blue outside with some faint stars here and there. Shadow went to his desk to look up somethings for a few minutes until someone pounded on the door. "Get your leash on." He ordered, walking to the door. 'Tsk, that leash is almost as bad as this collar. Both of them try to choke me one way or another but at least I can take that leash off.' I thought, attaching the leash to the collar as Shadow opened the door, behind it was that prick Mephiles again with a whip and a bottle of clear liquid, I didnt get it.  
"We have a new technique in breaking her sire, a few whips to show blood and skin and this should really make it burn." He said, I squinted at the bottle and suddenly understood. With my raw skin showing, that bottle of rubbing alchohol would burn hotter than hell itself.  
"Ill handle the torture myself." Shadow said, taking the items as Mephiles just stood there. For some odd reason I think HE wanted to give me the torture as if it gave him a thrill. "You can go." Shadow said, Mephiles nodded as Shadow kicked the door shut and turned to me.  
"You come near me with those, I swear-" I protested but he put a finger to my lips to shut me up. Simply making sure the leash was on tight as I got a bit worried now, havent I dealt with enough hell today?  
"Just shut it and scream." He said. I was confused and saw the whip coming my way and ducked, but it hit the wall several inches above my head. He repeated this as I was getting a little more confused now. He nodded to me and I just screamed in pain each time the whip hit the wall to make it convincing. Sometimes even howling at loud and hard whips that left a crack at the wall.

"You wanna explain why im screaming at the torture your giving this wall?" I asked, tapping my foot.  
"Just scream or howl loud at this. Mephiles is still there, I know he is." He said, opening the bottle and threw it at the wall as I howled loudly in pain to convince him, which seemed to work. Before he went to the door, I laid in the pool of achohol carefully and dampened my face to look like tears.  
He opened it, and was correct. There leaning on the wall across it was Mephiles, you couldnt see it on his face but in his eyes he look amused. Shadow handed him the whip and looked past him to me, groaning in pain and sniffling.  
"I see the torture was..beneficial." Mephiles said, Shadow just nodded and left and turned to me as I got up and got rid of the broken glass and dried off. Afterwards, I turned to him with a smirk.  
"Gee, based off this id say you needed me around, huh?" I asked, he just walked back to his desk but I knew what the answer was. He spares me, I help him out. Thats all there is.

Hunter

It was around 12 am as I staggered to Luna's house. I could already feel how pissed off Luna was at me and what she'd do if she was still awake. But she usually shakes off things like me bailing or being away the next morning or day . Up ahead I saw her house with the windows dark, thinking she must be in bed or awake in her bedroom, either way she'd yell at me at one point. I went to her door and was getting the key she gave me but a breeze pushed it open easily.  
"Luna?" I asked, but the house was dead quiet now and I saw something dark on the floor that appeared to be some splotches of blood that lead out the door. I tapped a drop to pick up her scent since she was usually in the forest, in town or flying around in the sky. But for some reason, I couldnt get a trail on her, I got nothing, it was like she wasnt even living here or on Mobius at all.

Now thinking she was either captured or worse, killed I did the only thing I knew she would hear. I howled from the top of her house and flipped my ears around for a response, but when none came I was now terrified. Luna has been kidnapped.


	4. Little sisters and mysterious crushes

Hunter

Fearing the worse had happened, I just ran into the forest to the only person who I knew for certain had info on Luna. Her little sister, Arctic the hedge-fox. She was a sparkling white hedgehog that has soft hair instead of quills but was as tall as one, she had instead of two, three long tails for flying since she was heavier than Tails. And while cared for her sister, the two had to live distantly cause Luna had fire powers and Arctic had somehow gotten ice powers, much like her name.

While the two were born of the same mother, PoisonHeart she was named, their fathers were very different yet the same. Luna's father was a phoenix that had a sparkling, silver coat and only appeared on the night of the full moon. He was believed to be one of the very few phoenix known as the Lunar Phoenix that were only born when a forest was on fire during a full moon. Weird mix but thats how they were born, and as you can guess, its very rare to happen at the same time.  
And Arctics father was quite rare too. He came from a tribe known as the Nightfoxes, they were never seen at day or at night, but tales have told that their kind watch over the night when the moon is out. But in the morning, they vanish at the sight of the sun into the forests like ghosts. I had always considered them a legend or myth but I was dead wrong when she told me and showed me her sister.

Anyways, I traveled deep into the forest, past my packs mountain into the dark side of the forest, running for miles without stop. Thats when I found what I was looking for, Arctics cave, and inside she was meditating while he tails hung her upside down. She was wearing black jeans and a blue short dress with her blue, baggy hat that hung on a root on the wall. "Arctic, we got a problem!" I yelled, she opened her deep, blue ocean eyes at me and dropped to the floor with a light thud. "Its Luna, she's-" I started "I already know Hunter, I can feel her presence is lost." She said, I didnt get it. How could she have possibly known that from all the way across the forest, I knew she was zen but not a physic. Anyways, like Tails she was quite smart and made devices for breaking in or seeing the future, possibly how she knew. Anyways, she pulled out a headgear with a microphone and tiny screen for her eye and got to work. Files flashed before her eyes before she just hung upside down again, closed her eyes and tried to find something.

Normally, I didnt understand her much. But whatever she did she gasped and fell from her perch and rubbed her head.  
"What did you do?" I asked, helping her up.  
"All I could hear was her howling, and saying over and over 'Save me, save me someone!' and her howling was in pain. My best guess is that she has chaos controlled to another planet, timeline or even worse, a parallel universe." She said, looking over some files on the screen.  
"Why would the parallel universe be the worst?" I asked and she just sighed.  
"If she is on a planet, she can get back. If she's in a timeline, the chaos emeralds existed then so she would at least get two to get back. But if its another parallel universe..chances are they dont even have the Master, none the less the emeralds. And if she doesnt have a chaos emerald...she may never be able to get back." She said

Luna

I could now see the stars clearly as they shone as bright as the moon or chaos emeralds now. Getting pretty tired from my first day here, I climbed onto the silky bed and laid underneath the blankets, barely staying awake. Shadow was pretty tired too and got up from the desk and headed my way but stopped at my sight.  
"What?" I asked "This is my bed, so you either sleep on the floor or the foot of it." He said. 'Gee, both just sound equally sickening.' I thought "Hmm let me think...no. Im not moving, as if I could since im tired." I said as he just rolled his eyes.  
"Do you ever do what your told?" He asked "Took you that long to notice or ask? For the record I do, but not to people who are cruel." I said, I mean he needed me to get out. He knew he did cause they'd just hunt him down again. But with my help they wont exist when this is all over.  
"Cruel? I spared you of that whipping. Talk about ungrateful." He said "I couldve easily taken that whipping, plus the alcohol on my back. And this is me trying to be nice to you and here you are being a jerk, so forget my help escaping. Ill get out on my own, dead or alive." I said, rolling on my side so my back was to him. I was dead serious, that hedgehog wants my help he's gotta lighten up and follow my lead in this. Master or slave, I had a knack for finding gems of all kinds with my locket and sometimes I felt their energy. So without me or a chaos emerald, that guy wouldnt be going anywhere.

He didnt speak after that and I refused to look at him or speak, but I didnt have to since he sighed and walked over to the bed.  
"Fine, just stay on your side and you can stay." He said, laying next to me as I smirked. One of the other things he had to know was this: I work alone, so I follow my own orders. Eggmans on some ocassions but other people would get my denying attitude.  
He just fell asleep sooner or later and I just looked from my bed to the window next to the bed and saw the moon. Beginning to wonder if Hunter, my sister or pack knew I was even gone, Hunter would be the first but when? Whenever I was ticked off at him, he gave me space and id somehow go back to him, which I sometimes regretted. I mean, he blows me off so much like ill forgive him the next day without hate or fire. But the truth was, we've been dating for a few months and nothing has changed, no marriage or even a pup of our own.  
'But if I left him what other poor sap is going to date a mutant fireball?' I thought and slowly looked at Shadow, he was peacefully asleep and looked kinda, dare I say, cute. Noted, I wouldnt say that out loud cause it'd be humiliating for me to fall for a hedgehog like him. But still...maybe I have fallen, but for now were just allies or partners in an escape. Nothing else. 


	5. Shocking Surprises for Luna

Luna

The light of the morning shone into my eyes and I fell off the bed, dizzy and tried rubbing my eyes to focus. I looked around and became alert, I wasnt home that was for certain and was ready to attack. But my senses fell as I could hear the light breathing of the hedgehog on the bed, knowing this was real and I was trapped. Without my family, Hunter or any of my friends, in pain and alone basically except for Shadow I guess. Getting off the floor I nudged the bed up a bit so he rolled onto the floor, hearing him groan in pain and got up glaring at me.  
"Naptimes over prince charming, I want to get home and end this nightmare." I said, crossing my arms. He got up and dusted himself off, still glaring at me for the wake up call but I wanted out today.  
"Well how do you expect us to leave? As ive tried, there are no Chaos Emeralds on this damned planet or universe." He pointed out and I thought for a minute about the whole situation. If that Mephiles guy didnt take or even seen a Chaos Emerald on my planet, and there isnt one here, he mustve used a warp or worse. A Dark Emerald. They were made off pure darkness and evil, like Mephiles, but shared the same power as the original emeralds and that alone might be enough.

"I got it, all we have to do is get that stupid emerald from Mephiles, Chaos Control home and go our seperate ways and this never happened." I said, smirking at him as he thought this over for a minute while I was thinking off where that rat keeps that emerald, either on him or hidden.  
"Fine, but your staying here." He said, I was about to protest but he put the muzzle on me and leash, tying me to the ring on the wall. "Stay. I know where it is and you picking fights with guards is the last thing we need." He said, but I kicked him in the shin, it didnt make him fall to the floor but did make him groan in pain a bit. Which I enjoyed. He left the room as I just laid on the floor and tried to get some sleep, not like I had anything else to do.

After what seemed like two hours, I woke to see Mephiles across from me, leaning against the wall.  
"Ah, you've awoken at last, slave. I came to bring your master lunch but...I waited for you. You see, the way you scream and howl in pain, it makes me feel a thrill. You could say it turns me on." He said, and even without a mouth I could feel him smirking and got scared. He looked down at my body and at my collar which put me in total fear. "Normally I dont capture wilds like you as slaves for the kingdom, or a sex slave..but your body was unique. Enough to take a whipping with alcohol on the wounds and not beg for mercy or be broken. I love the kind that dont surrender." He said, walking over, soon crawling on top of me. With this cursed muzzle on I could scream for help or run because of the leash, so Shadow is so dead! He was about to start 'that' on me but I realized I had my claws and scratched his face and kicked him against the room.

He got up and whipped the blood from his face and chuckled evilly.  
"I love a woman that plays hard to get. Your only making this worse for yourself and better for me, plus with your master gone I can do what I please with you. So you might as well stop trying and relax, or else this is gonna hurt even more for you." He said, snickering and once again got on top of me, pinning my arms and legs down and was about to start. But a voice cut him off.  
"Get away from my slave." He said, it was Shadow who looked like he'd kill Mephiles on the spot. Which I didnt get cause he was barely a friend to me, a partner in escape maybe but why does he care so much? Anyways, Mephiles jumped off and was in panic now as Shadow had his arms crossed and a total death glare.  
"Um I-I was just making s-sure she was stable sir." He lied, chuckling while he ran out. Shadow undid the muzzle and leash as I growled at him.  
"New rule, no leaving me here alone you prick!" I insulted, Mephiles almost did that to me and if Shadow hadnt come back, Mephiles couldve had his total way and control on me. "You better have found that emerald or ill beat you so hard, an emergency room or hospital wont be enough to fix you!" I yelled, feeling my wings regaining power and heated with my anger.

"I looked around his room but it wasnt there. My guess is its hidden in his quills, BlackDoom has or knows where it is, or he doesnt even have it." Shadow said, unfazed by my threats and insults, but instead a little surprised at them.  
"Great so I almost suffered 'that' for a pointless search?! Well now were doing my plan my way." I said, going past him but he grabbed the leash and pulled me to the floor on all fours. "Your not broken so the leash stays on and you walk as a dog. You dont were gonna get in more trouble." He said "Uh WE? So far im the only one who's gotten into trouble today! So ill do what I please now!" I said, dragging him as I ran on all fours to the main room, I remembered BlackDoom being in it and pushed the doors open. And there he was, sitting at the desk writing more documents and I pulled Shadow forward and he knew that I really was serious now. And why shouldnt I? I wanted to go home to Hunter and my family and leave this medieval hell hole that I was the slave in behind.

"Um father?" Shadow asked BlackDoom looked up at him and I just sat on my back legs, my front crossed.  
"Ah Shadow, what is it you need my son?" He asked "Well I was looking for a possible dark emerald to..torture the slave with." He responded, I guess that made sense cause those things can hurt people, plant nightmares in their heads, and even kill. Rouge told me Sonic almost died by one of those gems.  
"It isnt here son, we dont want slaves using that thing to get free or break it. But if you must know its hidden in the town by a jewelry shop by a woman. You can get it but leave your sex slave here. We dont want her stealing it making a run for it." BlackDoom said, I could already see Shadow being gone for hours and Mephiles using that to have me.  
"Seems fair enough. Ill retrieve the emerald tomorrow." Shadow said, walking out as I looked up at him, ticked.  
"Your not seriously leaving me here right?" I said, half-threatening, half-pleading a little.  
"I have no choice Luna. You have to stay or else I wont be able to leave." He said, leaving it at that.  
"Oh that'll be the day!" I growled, running around him til he tripped on the leash. "Now I have a plan and your going to follow it and im involved this time!" I said, he growled but I bared my long fangs at him and he could see fire in my eyes.  
"Fine but we get caught in this act and your getting it!" He said.

We went back to the room and stayed in silence there until it had become night outside. I had moved on from the whole Mephiles thing a little but was still very ticked with him, questioning my whole crush on him and thought that I should be with Hunter. I didnt know, if I went after Shadow id lose Hunter and maybe Shadow wouldnt love me back. If I went with Hunter, id probably miss out on Shadow. Either way, ive got some more serious thinking to do.  
"My prince, we have another wild that just keeps calling your slaves name, demanding to see her. We think you should check him out." Ginger said, cutting off my thoughts. I looked up and wondered who would call my name? Had they gotten my sister, a member of my pack or one of my friends, or worse. Hunter?  
"Fine." He said, getting up and yanking at my collar to move. I followed and we traveled down to the dungeons that still sent shivers down my back cause of the screams of pain. She took us to one door and unlocked it with a key, slowly opening the door, id thought id died or was hallucinating.  
"Hunter!" I screamed. 


	6. Decisions Made, Feelings Unknown

I felt my heart thumping like it'd burst any minute. Hunter was chain to the wall by his legs and arms, groaning and bloody from the whips he was receiving from Mephiles, which made me growl and almost attack. I tried to but Shadow yanked the leash back and I got a whip for speaking but right now it felt like nothing. Hunter was here and everything around me was fading, hell that whip just felt like a feather to my back. Hunter looked at me and struggled to get out and to me, barking words only I could understand, heres how it sounded.I 'Luna! What the hell is happening here?!' He barked.  
'Its okay Hunter, ill handle these guys.' I barked back, the others just looked confused at us. I yanked the leash out of his hand and went to Mephiles, pushing him, Ginger and Shadow out of the room and closed it.  
"How dare that slave do that to us!" I could hear Ginger yell outside it but I didnt care what torture id get. I had to know how Hunter got here and what happened this time, or what was happening in our world and such.

"Hunter, how'd you get here?" I asked "After finding out where you went, Arctic gave me this." He said, digging into his jacket which had been thrown to the floor with his other clothes. In his mouth was the yellow chaos emerald, shining brightly and he spit it in front of me. "I knew I had to get you back now, so I chaos controlled here. At first I thought it was the wrong place but I knew I had to check it out. And I was right." He said, smiling at me and kissed me as I felt a real spark like our first kiss. I had missed him after all, in more ways than one. "Now cmon, im getting us out of here." He said, taking the emerald and I froze. I couldnt just leave Shadow here, one emerald would only be enough to get two people home since it was a parallel universe and such. "Hunter I...I cant." I said, looking down to the floor while he looked shocked.  
"B-but babe, we can go home. No more torture, no more being a slave, you can be with your family again and the pack." He said "Hunter im sorry but..I made a promise to someone here. My master to be precise." I said.  
"That emo hedgehog? Babe, he's just using ya to get the emerald. How do you even know for certain he'll take you home with him?" Hunter asked, crossing his arms as he could already tell he didnt like Shadow.  
"I trust him Hunter, I dont know why but I do. And I cant just leave him here for a longer time, besides I want to destroy this kingdom and free those slaves." I said, keeping that promise to free them and make this world better.

"Look babe, im sorry for the blowing off if thats part of this." He said "That doesnt matter anymore Hunter, I appreciate the plan greatly but I cant just turn my back on him now. He needs me and I...need him." I said, still looking at the floor as he sighed and looked at the floor.  
"What, are you in love with him now?" Hunter asked "No...I mean, maybe but I still love you. I dont know what to do and can you blame me? You blow me off constantly, get drunk almost everynight, and nothing has changed for us. I dont know about your plans, but I on the other hand would like a family someday with you. A pup or two even." I said, crossing my arms now.  
"Babe we havent even done it. And I know what you want but im really trying, get us a few experiences before we have to settle down." He said as I looked him in the eyes.  
"So your thinking this wont be an experience or it will end your bachelor life?" I said, growling now.  
"Im not saying that!" He said, sighing and looked at the emerald. "Are you positive you want to stay like this? What about Arctic, your friends or the pack?" He asked.  
"Im sure, and tell them ill be home soon on my own. Now please just go." I said, feeling on the verge of tears.  
"Alright. Farewell my Luna." He said, kissing me one more time before a gold light surrounded him and he was gone with his clothes and the emerald. And my heart.

I just left the room to see Ginger, Mephiles and Shadow there.  
"Where is the slave?" Ginger demanded.  
"He's gone now." I simply answered, refusing to even look up at them.  
"Than your getting more torture you mutt." She said, dragging me by the collar to another dungeon. "Now what shall it be this time? Whipping barely does anything to break her down. How about...the water torture? Since this one has fire." Ginger said, giggling as I knew that would almost kill me! Me being part phoenix to water, you might as well just pour hot, boiling grease on my bare body and it wouldnt even compare to the water. She came back with two buckets of water, one with ice in it and the other had steam coming out. I guess they wanted to see which felt worse on me when, to be honest, both would feel like sleeping on hot charcoal on your bare back. Mephiles took the water and chained me to the wall as my back was exposed with my wings, he threw it and my back sizzled in pure pain. "Ow damn it!" I screamed, swearing and howling out my pain. I tried not to so Mephiles would back off on trying 'that' again but that failed ultimately. Feeling the cold, icy water dripping down my body slowly I felt like I was in pure hell. But I didnt beg for mercy or break down, just clenching my teeth to hold it out.  
"Ooh very effective indeed." Ginger said, writing it in a book. She was going to throw the water this time when I had an idea on how to get this over with.

She threw the second bucket at my back when I sent all my fire to the wings, they were bright red in heat now and stopped the water from hitting me, only a few droplets hit my back. I just slightly winced at them as the two looked confused.  
"B-but she was just screaming in pain! How can hot-" Mephiles started but got it. "I guess hot water is useless against her, just get iced water." He said, Ginger wrote it down and they unchained me while I tried to walk but the water still hurt my back. Shadow took the leash and walked back to the room.  
"So you wanna tell me who that was and where he really went?" Shadow asked "That was my boyfriend. Ex now I guess." I said, feeling the tears in my eyes get close to falling but I held them back. "He wanted to take me home with an emerald..but...I told him to go, that I had to stay here." I continued, trying not to look at him. But I could feel him wondering why I didnt just leave him.  
"What because of our promise?" He asked "Yes, alright? And I just told him to leave." I said, not wanting to continue as the tears were streaming down my face now. I just reached behind my collar and pulled out my iPod and put in earbuds, trying to just get over this. We arrived at the room and I just went to the ring and laid near it.

"So what do you suppose we do about that emerald?" He asked, now laying on the bed.  
"We leave tomorrow night, you just make up a lie and say your going to town for some things." I simply said, listening to the music blare throughout my but could still hear him faintly.  
"Guess that'd be our best shot." He said, looking at me laying on the stone floor. "Um..you can sleep here since your back hurts if you want." He said, now looking at the wall across him as I just thought I was hearing things, taking out the earbuds and looked up at him. "Make up your mind before I change my decision." He said, I climbed up and curled up under the covers, my head facing the pillow as I felt better now. Thinking of all thats happened today, I realized it was just the starting line of the hell that was sure to come. Shadow fell asleep sooner or later next to me as I just looked at him from my spot. His back was facing me so i only made out his quills in the now dark room but still thought about my decision on things. Hunter is now back on Mobius and I just gave him up for Shadow. I dont know why I did because im just a pet to him, nothing else...or am I wrong? 


	7. Calming Nights and Terrible Mornings

Shadow

I was deep into my sleep for a while until I heard something, it sounded like whimpering. I opened one eye and was Luna whimpering and thrashing, like she was running from something in her sleep. I tried to just ignore it but after five minutes it went to howling and I could barely sleep through that. Looking at her, I figured I could just kick her out of the bed or yell at her to knock it off, but for some reason I couldnt bring myself to do it. Hearing the fear in her voice, she was panting and sweating hard from whatever she was dreaming off.

I tried petting her neck but she punched me in the face when I touched her, blood was running from my nose as I was shocked and gonna kick her out until I heard her say something.  
"D-dont t-touch me...I wont, let you...take them away from me..ever again." She said, rolling over to face me but was still asleep. I was wondering what she was thinking or dreaming of and tapped her mind. Her dream appeared into my mind that started with her in a house, she was a pup by the looks of it. A total black hedgehog with long light pink hair was sleeping on a bed, Luna was nuzzled against her with a small white fox with three tails. Luna looked to be six years old, the fox was 4 years old during what seemed to be winter outside. The two were sleeping peacefully til the mothers ears perked up, she growled and held and arm around her babies, she was right to do so since people were heard outside. I knew all too well who those people were and what they wanted.  
GUN.

They broke down the door and the mother growled louder when they saw her.  
"There she is! Retrieve the girl!" One soldier ordered, two others went in and were heading for Luna while they awoke to the commotion. The mother attacked them both and turned to the children on the bed "Girls run away! Run and hide!" She ordered, the fox ran out with Luna following. "Get her!" Another soldier yelled, punching the mom down and grabbed Luna.  
"No! Mama!" Luna yelled, as her mom was on the floor, bleeding from the hit. The guard threw her into the truck in a cage. "Mommy, mommy!" She yelled, trying to break out as GUN shut the truck and left the mother with the small fox. All that was seen now was Luna crying in the truck and her body growing brighter in fire, she was so hot that the floor beneath her melted and she fell out into the snow. But was too far from home to find her way back, so just laid on the cold ground until a shadow covered her and she looked up with tears in her eyes. In front of her was a female light brown wolf, behind her was two wolf pups, one red with a white chest, the other was a regular dirt brown. The wolf picked up Luna and took her off into the forest.

Escaping her dreams, I felt like she had been through more hell than she claims to me. Her family was taken away from her, her mother possibly killed, and now I know she punched me because she was scared. Thinking I was a GUN agent taking her away and she fought back. I tried again, slowly stroking her hair back as her whimpering calmed and she purred now. I didnt understand it but I liked this, and tried pulling her closer, at first she was hesitant but slowly came close and nuzzled her way into my arms. 'She seems so...peacefully and this actually feels...right.' I thought, looking at her relax. I brushed her hair back and she winced at that, I wondered for a minute but remembered she had a whipping there and the whole water thing. Anyways, with her at ease I was able to fall asleep with her head resting on my chest.

Luna

During my dreams, I could remember it all. Me being taken away, escaping that truck and being taken in by that wolf mom. Her twin sons were Stone the wolf, the red one, and Hunter the wolf which is how we met. But that wasnt the end of my troubles, I couldnt explain that whole fire thing in the truck but soon guessed my powers were found. At first they scared the shit out of me, going out of control, but within time I narrowed them down, controlled them and within more time, mastered them. My pack turned out to be a rebel pack of mutant wolves that had powers and wanted freedom. Much like the Freedom Fighters when they were around.

My dream thankfully ended when I awoke to see the sun had risen and the sky was peacefully a peach color with a hint of red and orange. While I wanted to get out of this world I didnt want to leave the bed I was laying on, especially the pillow. Or so I thought when I saw Shadow was asleep and I had my head laying on his soft chest. Blushing hard on my black furred face I got up and went to look around the castle but remembered what Shadow said. Having not much of an option, I just sat on the floor and listened to music for a few minutes or so.

After awhile my track ended and I took off the headphones to see if Shadow was awake or not.I looked and saw he wasnt there but instead was at the desk, unaware that I had slept on his chest at all. Deciding not to make things weird I wouldnt say anything for his sake, if we fell in love or whatever by chance I figured we would act stronger around each other. Like in my whippings, he would kill Mephiles for hurting me or something like that.  
"What are you doing?" I asked "Just looking over the documents and im gonna search around to see what shop that Dark Emerald is at." He said "Can I come?" I asked "I dont know, if I have to go to town for info or ask around the castle, they'll make sure to not let you hear or something." He said as I groaned in annoyance. I could tell this was gonna be another long day of hell. But I still wasnt as mad at him as yesterday or the day before, and some how the nights were calmer with him like last night.

He left while I was tied to the ring once again but thankfully he left the muzzle off this time. I once again put on my music and listened to my next track for about an hour before once again it ended. I opened my eyes and was sickened at what I saw. Mephiles was once again here and Shadow wasnt around, meaning this was gonna get bad. 


	8. Shadow vs Luna

I saw that prick snickering and closing the door. I was about to protest or scream for Shadow but my mouth was snapped shut by the muzzle thanks to Mephiles.  
"This time im not fooling around wolf." Mephiles said, holding me down as I tried my best to break free. But it was too late, he spread my legs out around his waist and entered me fiercely. I screamed louder than ever before in the muzzle. I could feel my lower half burning at this new feeling, I just wanted it to end or die! And what was new, I was actually crying. I never did before because I always believed I never felt pain, but I was dead wrong again! "You shouldnt have messed with me before or I wouldve been easy on you. Oh well." He said, snickering and continuing his pace on me as I wanted it to stop. And I made it happen, I moved my feet around his waist and kicked him off hard. While he was dizzy from the hit against the stone wall to his head, I checked my lower half. It was bleeding to the stone floor as I cried harder but at the same time I was raging mad. I was nobodies damn pet or sex doll, not anymore! I was so hot in anger, I pulled the chain out of the wall and took off the leash. Swinging it around like a lasso and shot it at Mephiles as he busted straight through the wall and I just hid under the bed.

"God why does this have to happen to me?!" I screamed as the muzzle had come off with the leash. I just cried and cried for what seemed like hours, after a while the bleeding stopped but the feeling stayed. Several thoughts now raced through my mind, many things that couldve prevented this. 'Why didnt I go with Hunter? Why did I stay here if I knew Mephiles or Shadow would do this eventually? Why am I like this, I loved Hunter so much no matter what he was, but...do I still love Shadow? What happens if he doesn't back, I lose him and Hunter completely.' I thought which brought on another round of tears. I heard the door open which was dumb because there was a hole in the wall, which said person mustve noticed.  
"Luna?" He said, I knew it was Shadow. He noticed the broken ring, blood and Mephiles knocked out on the floor. I crawled out in anger once again, cause now I. Was. Done!  
"Do you have any idea what happened you prick?! Because of you leaving me tied in this death trap I got raped! I warned you to take me with you but no, somehow you thought leaving me here was good for my safety!" I yelled, tears still in my eyes but I didnt care anymore. Shadow seemed unfazed by this whole thing when in his eyes he looked angry.  
"Luna, you need to calm down." Was all he said.  
"Calm down?! How the hell could I possibly be calm! I swear, do you have any idea what kind of consequences this could have on me since im sure he didnt use protection?! You know what, thats it! Im done with this act, id rather die than spend another second as a sex slave! Now give me the god damn key to this sex coding deathtrap of a collar!" I yelled, holding out my hand but he merely crossed his arms.  
"No." He said, that was it.  
"God you are the most insensitive guy ive ever met! Through this whole thing, IM the only one taking any hits while you get the special treatment cause your prince! Well im a realprincess." I pointed out as my wings heated up in total anger. What he didnt know was that he was seconds from a fight.  
"Well sorry." He said but I knew he barely meant it and that only made me even more angry so I kicked him hard in the shin. Right now he had me so furious, I was growing hotter then molten lava.  
"Thats it!" I yelled, tackling him down. "You have no idea who your messing with now!" I continued and punched him as he growled.  
"Oh your dead now. I tried dealing with you but now im not holding back on my power." He said, kicking me against a stone wall near the bed. I spat our some blood and just smirked at him, showing my sharp fangs.  
"Right back at ya handsome." I said, pouncing at him and we rolled across the hall. Many slaves couldnt believe what they were seeing, and not wanting to get involved, ran off. Leaving the hall for us to duel it out, but Shadow didnt know the power I really had in me. He charged at me in a spin-ball attack but I flew up and landed softly while he skidded to a halt. Thats when I sent some fireballs at him which he shot back with chaos spears, resulting in an explosion that sent us both back. In the smoke, I whipped him against the wall with my tail and was barely bloody while he was showing some deep cuts now. He spin-balled at me again and I jumped but he caught my tail and I was sent rolling down with him.

I spat out some blood and looked him dead in the eye, this was only the beginning our fight. Flying straight at him, I was going to perform a dive-bomb attack but he caught me by the wings and spun me around. Letting me go at high speed into a wall, I was mad but stopped short because there was a huge pain in my wings. Since they have been through so much, the water treatment, whipping, everything and this feeling was beyond sprained. If it was broken I would never, ever forgive him or even let him live after today. I looked and they were dark red, blood rushing throughout them but I turned back to Shadow. My eyes had turned red in rage as I dashed at him with my head in front, ready for impact as I slammed into him. He went far back and left a huge dent in the stone wall that was the size and form of his body, he fell off and glared at me, staggering to get up.  
"You ready to give me that key or are am I gonna have to take it from your cold, dead body?!" I yelled but he smirked evilly.  
"No, and the same goes to you. You leave you'll just get killed." He said, crossing his arms when he was across from me now. I slapped him across the face so he was on the floor and I held my foot on his back, keeping him down.  
"I dont care if I get my head sliced off or die drowning! I am so sick of you, ive tried to be nice and look where its got me! Ive probably lost my wings, my boyfriend, everything cause of you! And Mephiles doing that to me, I have no words but to say that you have no clue what I went through! Because of this god damn collar, im everyone'ssex slave! Do you have any idea what its like to be raped against your will?! Oh of course you wouldnt, your the prince in this retarded castle!" I yelled, panting hard at my words and felt tears turn to steam against my hot fur. But I stopped ant looked at him, he looked hurt and I saw blood on my claws that matched his scratches near his face. 'Oh my god...what have I become?' I thought, feeling tears roll down my face as I released my foot from his chest and ran off into the castle. I dont know why I fell weak but seeing his face like that and what I had done. It was just what humans of Earth foretold I did when I swore I wouldnt. But I felt like I lost control of my body, seeing his ruby eyes and beautiful face broke me out.

But that was behind me, I wanted to go home to Mobius where I belonged. Even though it had bad memories like losing my parents, lives lost cause of me, and the humans wanting nothing to do with me or my kind, I stayed there for one reason. It was all I had left. And I couldnt abandon my sister or family like that, Shadow wanted nothing to do with me and after that rape, I didnt want Mephiles or some other perv to do the same. I looked in a mirror at myself and was sickened. I was bloody, had cuts and bruises all over me with some rubble, and that cursed collar. I ripped it off in frustration and just walked away, I knew that from this point on, I was on my own. And I would do things my way and my way only.  
I was about to try my luck at just running into the nearby forest, but felt a hard object hit me in the head. I was blacking out and saw Ginger smirking evilly.  
"I warned you, mutant." She said, before I just fell to the ground and was lost. 


	9. Hurt, Trust, and Love?

Luna

Opening my eyes, I looked around the familiar room I was in, that seemed to have some morons I didnt wanna be with. It appeared I was in the throne room, where Ginger was tightly holding onto my leash and tugged me up harshly, Mephiles was over by BlackDoom who looked me dead in the eye as I looked confused. But in a split second I remembered my fight with Shadow, and then Ginger knocking me out after I took of that cursed collar.  
"Now sire, this slave is simply rabid for her behavior. For one thing, she refuses to be broken under any means of torture, attacked her own master while he was trying to take control of her, and then she took off her collar. Again." Ginger said, glaring at me but I saw a secret evil smirk cross those ruby red lips of hers. "So its in my interest that we kill her for defying the castle, her master and you." Ginger added.  
"Hmm...I agree. Take her to the dungeons and set her up for an execution. Mephiles, you retrieve my son, I think he will be quite pleased to see this monster die after all its done." BlackDoom ordered as Ginger tugged at my collar again and I was forced to follow her out. Thats when I realized I had gone over the limit this time, and how in the hell was I going to get out of it?

Shadow

I was wondering the halls, trying to find Luna and talk some sense into her, but she was nowhere to be found in the halls. I tried asking some slaves and knights but they looked at me as if I was insane, saying a slave attacked me and got away. So that was out, and just as if my evening couldnt get worse, Mephiles walked up to me, his arms behind his back.  
"My prince, your father has requested you come to the dungeons immediately." He said.  
"For what, a new slave?" I asked, casually.  
"No, but the ending of one beast." He said, holding up a pink color. I went white and grabbed it, running off to the dungeons while he followed quick behind. Going down the stone stairs, I heard a woman yelling out in pain down the hall, dozens of doors on the sides and she could be in any one of them. Though, I did track her voice to the last dungeon on the left, storming in and seeing Luna being soaked with endless buckets of water. After another coat, she fell to the ground, coughing blood while her wings barely had any energy to full lift up. And I saw in her mouth she had a gag, her arms she had been tied along with her legs so she couldnt run.

"Father." I said, getting his attention, along with Gingers as she ceased to soak her again, instead she smiled sweetly at me.  
"Ah my son, im terribly sorry for the way this beast has been treating you. But not to worry, soon she will be nothing but a memory, or nightmare. Bottom line, she wont exist after today." BlackDoom said, meanwhile Mephiles was sharpening an ex in another dungeon across from this one, making me worry.  
"Wait, why let a good slave, that may I remind you cost a near fortune, get her freedom so soon? I mean, surely there must be an alternative." I tried, Ginger looked shocked and was about to protest but BlackDoom stopped her.  
"Hmm..perhaps. But it has to be something stronger than water to break her. This has to be something to really haunt her, make her remember her place." BlackDoom wondered while I was sickened to think of what I or she would have to do.

"Oh sire, perhaps he could, sleep with her? After all, he hasnt even used her, so that could be why she attacked, because she didnt know her task." Ginger said, smirking as she had an evil plan in store, and the worst part, BlackDoom looked interested before looking to me.  
"Have you even used this slave, Shadow?" He asked, I sweatdropped and blushed deeply, I hadnt even thought of doing that to her because we were just partners. At least to her we were.  
"W-well no. Mainly because ive been uh...busy, and she only came a few days ago." I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously, looking to the floor to avoid their eyes.  
"Then we shall make that her punishment, tied her with a new collar Ginger." BlackDoom said, but I needed to talk with her about this.  
"Wait, I want to torture her. So she'll be too weak to fight back." I said, my 'father' granted me that as I made them leave the dungeon, Ginger looked disappointed with Mephiles because they wanted to see her in pain.

Being alone, I undid the gag, cut off the ropes and got her up on her feet.  
"Thank you, and I just wanna say, that this is all your fault!" She said, calmly first but the end was a high pitched scream that almost made me death. I put on the gag to shut her up and grabbed a bowl of oil with a brush. She undid the gag herself and growled louder at me.  
"Oh, going to prep me for my 'purpose'!" She yelled, meanwhile I started glazing her with the oil to make it look like I soaked her deeply. She looked at me like I was truly insane, but couldnt help but let out a moan at the oil soaking into her thick fur, making her look shiny and smooth.

"Just shut up and let me work." I said, making sure not to get it on her wings. "And look...im sorry I left you there alright? I thought I was protecting you, but it seems like Mephiles is a real perv that cant be trusted, so basically he isnt different from the Mobius Mephiles. And I just want you to trust me." I said, hearing her sigh.  
"I do trust you, its just that I dont trust the decisions you make on me. I mean, you have to listen to me when I say I dont want to be left alone, not with that prick Mephiles wandering me around and using me as a 'pleasure item'. But for whats its worth, im sorry I went insane, I was raised to be good and fight for what I believed in and such. Even for those who didnt want it, like those humans that think im a freak, but I guess I just lost control of myself today." She said, I was finished glazing her and gave her some burn marks on her fur to make it look real bad.  
"There, now they can believe the torture was...bad." I said, she got up and looked at me. Even with those marks, she still looked amazing to me somehow, my heart was beating faster and I didnt know why but I felt like I wanted to kiss her. So I leaned forward a little, her snout backed a little but was comfortable a second after, leaning towards me.

Being in this dungeon with the stone fireplace across from us, this had to be the most romantic dungeon id ever seen or heard of. Anyways, I was about to kiss her until I heard a knock at the dungeon door that brought us both back to reality.  
"My prince, are you finished torturing the slave? Your father wants you to begin soon." I heard Ginger say outside the door and sighed.  
"Yes, ill be out in a moment." I said, seeing Luna looked a little sad and put the new collar on with the leash, getting on all fours like a natural wolf while I took the leash in one hand. She walked out with me, limping and whimpering well enough that even I believed she was in pain, and I knew she was acting.  
"Good, she seems to be weak enough." BlackDoom said, I nodded and walked to my room, Ginger followed to the room as I was thinking of why I thought Luna looked amazing, her eyes luminous, my heart beating faster, and why I was about to kiss her. I never felt this way before, not to Rouge or Rose, but it certainly was something I hadnt experienced before.  
Thats when it hit me, I knew what I was feeling now. Holy hell, I was in love with Luna the wolf! 


	10. The Vision and One Question

Shadow

I tried taking my time taking Luna to our room but with Ginger she made it quick. She waited outside while Luna looked like she was going to start crying again while I was thinking of anyway for her to relax. She laid on her back on the bed with a whimper every now and then, I kept thinking and thinking when I got and idea and saw her ipod sticking out of her pocket.

'Music seems to calm her down and relax.' I thought and grabbed it, putting on her ear-buds and music while instantly it worked. Her whole body eased up, eyes slid shut and her legs and arms just lay sprawled out which actually made me blush.

Anyways, I got on top of her and threw the blanket over her and me. Looking down and not a pro at this exactly, I thought of how it was usually done for first times and went slow. Moving at her entering I heard her wince and tense up a little and waited until she relaxed. She did that within two minutes and nodded for me to continue. I slid into her fully and she groaned but she didnt scream or anything as I made a pace of this. Going in and out slowly while she moaned but not in pain, in absolute pleasure so it seemed.  
"Faster..." She whispered out. I was shocked that she liked it this time because of that quick first time with Mephiles but she wanted it, and I didnt disappoint her.

Going faster and faster she tore out the ear-buds and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept going, a bit deeper now and when I went into her deep she howled in, once again, not pain but ecstasy I had found her sweet spot I guess and kept ramming it again and again since she seemed to love it, which she did and was panting and howling at the hits. She moaned and bucked her hips with mine as she was getting used to this feeling or liked it from me.

After another two minutes my stomach tightened and showed my strong chest better but went down and down and I could feel myself release inside her as she howled in pure ecstasy as I groaned the same. Panting, she wouldn't release her arms around my neck but was too tired to stay awake and let go, falling asleep on the bed while I got off of her and out of the bed, cleaning myself up before going out.  
I opened the door and saw Ginger looked sick and a bit mad that Luna got to do that with me or something. But at the sound of me coming fully out she jumped but stood straight, looking me in the eye as if serious.

"I have finished, tell my father if he needs to know or something." I said, closing the door and laid down in the bed with Luna. Turning off her ipod, I placed it on the nightstand and could hear her purring now at my presence I liked it and wrapped an arm around her as she subconsciously nuzzled against my body, laying her head on my white chest fur in her deep sleep. I liked her being this close and now I knew for certain why, I really do love her. '

Ill make sure no one hurts you again Luna. I promise.' I thought as I had already let her down so much and wasnt going to make that mistake again, not like her family when they tried to save her or her boyfriend. But even if I did love her, did she even love me back? After all I had done even?  
Shaking the thought away I fell asleep next to her after I had found out it was 2:17 in the morning and after what we just did, sleep was what I needed.

In my dreams, I was walking through a forest with a crown and red and black cape with a hood while gunshots were heard around the area. As I passed some wolves, some being strong and fit males with guns or grenades, they bowed before me before running out. I didnt get it at first but kept walking towards the nearby mountain which seemed to be my kingdom or something, and I was right as it had a red flag at the top with my symbol in black on a moon so it seemed.

This was getting messed up, why was I thinking of this place? Did I rule it like a king here or on Mobius? My questions only increased as I was lead to a cave at the top of the mountain, and inside was Luna.  
She had long black hair with pink in the center, the rest of her all black as she was in her hedgehog form now. On she had a black tank top, black jean shorts and black army boots, more beautiful to me but she also seemed older. Like around, 28 so seven years older I supposed since she once told me she was 21 and I looked the same at 26 since I was immortal and she seemed to be too with her wings I guessed.

"Hey honey, any trouble out in the forest from the Dark Wolves?" She asked, washing some plates and glasses in the stone kitchen. Most of the furniture was either made of stone, stolen or bought, but mostly made of stone.  
"Um not really." I said, not sure what she meant but saw her coming my way. She wrapped her arms around me and kisses me, catching me completely off guard but I have to admit I liked it.

"Daddy!" A girl yelled down the hall which made me almost freak out. Out came a hedgehog that was all black like me and her whole chest was white from her stomach to her chest. She had long hair like Luna, pink streaks too instead of red, red eyes with red eye corners like me and on she had a black dress with a moon crescent on it and black spiked boots. She hugged me as Luna snickered at the small pup.

"Seems like one daughter is glad your back." Luna said to the hall, which once again I almost freaked out too. Not only did Luna get pregnant by me im supposing, but she had more than one? My question was answered as another girl came out, she was the opposite colors of me, red with black streaks and eye corners, and stripes on her legs and arms. She had my quill style and purple-pink eyes like her mother and wearing black tank top with GUN on the front with jeans and black and red shoes on. She also seemed to have a wolf tail, wolf ears and a fluffy wolf muzzle like Luna that was also white like her sisters chest fur.

"I am too, I was just listening to music again." The red and black werehog or wolf-hog responded, now I saw she was like Luna in more ways than one. As if things couldnt get weirder than they were already, I heard a voice crying from another room and Luna perked up.

"Im coming Shad." She said, going down the hall and came out with an all black hedgehog that looked almost exactly like me. He had wolf ears, a hedgehog tail and purple sparkling eyes like Luna and she had wrapped him in a blue blanket. "Seems like the young alpha didnt want his nap." Luna said with a giggle and came back to me. I was meanwhile looking around and one thing caught my eye, it was a portrait on the stone wall with a gold frame.

It showed two thrones, one red and black and the other pink and black, having Luna and I in one each, and beside us in a bright pink and bright red throne was the two girls while in Luna's hands was the baby, Shad.

"Um whats going on?" I asked as she looked confused to me.  
"What are you talking about baby? Your amnesia kicking in again or something? Im your wife/queen alpha Luna, these are your twin daughters, Rosa." She said, gesturing to the mostly red wolf/hedgehog to her right. "And the other is Maria. And this little prince is named Shad." She said, so these were my kids and she was my wife?

"Oh right." I said as if I knew all along.  
"There ya go, now you remember." She said, walking over and kissed my deeply and with passion while the two girls giggled at us. I kissed her back this time with equal passion.

I woke up panting in a new room. I realized sadly that it was my room in the medieval castle when the sun was slowly coming up at 6:31 am in the morning now. I looked beside me to see Luna laying on her side with her back now facing me and still sound asleep.  
Too be honest, I liked that dream but something inside me was screaming it wasn't a dream at. It was...more like a vision but seven years in the future so it seemed. Getting up to my desk here's what I put together, me and Luna were married in the future, ruling over her pack/kingdom so it seemed. And not only that, but she had twin daughters and a son from me but the weird thing was...they looked to be around eight or seven years old. And Luna was 28 and 21 now, so what does that mean?  
'Is Luna...pregnant from me already?' I thought, looking at her. She was laying on her side instead of her stomach. But it was impossible though, no way could she get pregnant from me that fast. Shaking the thought out of my head I just went to explore the castle and get reafy for our trip into town tonight. But still the thought stuck to my head and I smiled lightly, actually smiled.  
'If she was, maybe it wouldnt be so bad.' I thought, walking out.

Me: Lots of suspense and questions now and as for Luna, we'll have to see. Read and Review plz.


	11. Anarchy Beryl Stash

Luna

I dont know why, but I had dreamed I was back on Mobius with Shadow. And it was in the future with three pups that were believed to be ours but the weird thing was that they seemed seven. And...I was seven years older than I was now.

Making me wonder what the bloody hell that vision I had, I felt a feeling in my stomach as it tightened and I jolted up. Shadow was gone which was good cause I felt puke rolling up my throat and had to think fast. Luckily there was a bathroom nearby and I ran to it, quickly puking in the toilet bowl for a few minutes, coughing up anything in my throat or stomach I already hadn't.

'What...whats wrong with me?' Was all I could think about as it echoed my mind and sat against the wall. Thoughts raced through my mind some more about this and about that vision. Did it mean that I made the right choice and Shadow and I were going to be together? With kids even?

Which brought my attention back to the barf, I really hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. But...maybe it wasn't I mean, it was just some vomit from that encounter I had the night before. I mean, I dont have any other symptoms like cramps, cravings or anything.  
Letting this go I just left the bathroom, fixed my hair and put on my collar like usual. Wondering where Shadow I went, I tried looking around the castle for him, hoping for once that I wouldn't bump into Ginger or Mephiles. But sadly...

"Well hello my little jewel." Mephiles said with a seductive voice but I wasn't in the mood and just groaned in pain. "My you look a little under the weather. Could it be your carrying my child already?" Mephiles asked with crossed arms but I just growled at him.  
"Screw you, no one, not even I would carry any baby of yours. So no, im not expectant prick." I said, leaving it at that and left. There was no way I was pregnant, there was just no way. Not this fast, right?

Thankfully, I found Shadow but didnt know what to say to him really. I mean, I couldnt tell him about the dream or vomiting, he'd just freak out. And obviously I cant talk to him about the night before, even though I actually enjoyed it more than Mephiles. Maybe it was because he was gentle with me, waiting til I was comfortable unlike Mephiles who slammed into me at full force.

"Hey I was um looking for you." I said, not sure what else to say really. For a minute he was silent, barely looking at me before he spoke.  
"I was hoping cause...were gonna go into town tonight, find that emerald if were lucky." He said as I remembered that and looked at him.  
"So your taking me?" I asked, he looked at me as if it was a joke or something.  
"Of course, I cant leave you here or else that prick Mephiles is gonna try something again. Either him or Ginger but either way it wont be good." Shadow said, he had a point on that. A fact for certain.

"Alright, so here's what you tell him, as embarrassing it is I know how you can bust me out but...I want some free time. Fly around, run around and stuff like that." I said and whispered the words into his ears, at first he looked like he might be sick and believe me that I was right there with him. But I just nodded and gave him a serious look as he just nodded back.

"Fine, so were leaving at 9 tonight and ill let you run for an hour but you meet me in the town." He said.  
"You think im gonna run off or something? Where would I run off too?" I questioned but he just rolled his eyes and walked off. 'Damn he's stone cold serious sometimes, but I guess I like that about him.' I thought before dashing off.  
But I wish I had known Ginger was there, for she had heard it all and wanted revenge now.

I went back to Shadows room and was bored, but thankfully Shadow didnt have me tied to that ring-because it wasn't there thanks to me. Soon I just slept under the bed while my music was blaring in my ears for a while.  
I had awoken to a tapping on my shoulder and opened one eye slowly, it was Shadow with the leash in his hand. I crawled out and hid the iPod away where people couldnt touch it or mess with it, being in this time and century.

"We need to go to the town soon." He said, how long was I asleep for?  
"What time is it now?" I asked him while dusting myself off and clipped the leash on myself.  
"Its around 7:30 but my father wants to see you and me for a minute about something." He said, I just shrugged and got on all fours, walking beside him as we navigated throughout the castle to the throne room. I noticed along the way Shadow was glancing at me and my body which I responded with a smirk.

'Now I have your attention dont I?' I thought while we walked further into the throne room where BlackDoom was. Shadow just stood there until BlackDoom finally looked over to us.

"Yes my son?" He asked "I am heading into town to get some things." Shadow said.  
"With your slave? What could you need her for, she could run off or attack you again." BlackDoom said but Shadow just shot a fake death-glare at me while I tensed up and whimpered to sell that I was scared of him.

"I dont think my slave will do that again. Besides, I need her for what I am purchasing." Shadow lied as BlackDoom wondered more on this.  
"What could you need for a slave like that?" He dared to ask as I looked at Shadow seriously to say it.  
"I need to get...some accessories for my slave. And um some 'things' to make sure she doesn't get well, pregnant by mistake." Shadow said as BlackDoom actually bought it while I tried not to laugh really. "And I need her for is the accessories. And trust me, after last night she wont be going anywhere." Shadow added.

"You can go then. Just keep a close eye on her." BlackDoom warned, we were in the clear and heading out til a orange cat that I hated came in. Ginger. And damn did she look ticked off at me.  
"Your highness, the slave is planning to escape and run after leaving the castle with the prince and kill him!" Ginger lied, it was true that I was going to run but I wasnt going to leave or kill Shadow. 'I would never hurt Shadow, just as now he wouldn't purposely hurt me.' I thought "What?! How did you know this?" BlackDoom said.  
"She said it herself to some other slaves, saying she was going to kill you next I swear!" Ginger yelled as I was sick off her now and she needed to be taught a lesson. I ripped off the collar and my power was restored as this new collar drained my agility, speed and fire. So I spin-balled straight for her and slammed her into a wall, but I bounced off after and was heading for BlackDoom, he moved out of the way though and I ended up hitting the throne.

"No! Get her away from there before she changes!" BlackDoom commanded but Ginger was out cold, I didnt know what he was talking about though.  
"What do you mean change father?" Shadow asked as he was curious himself as to why this is bad that im near the throne. But suddenly I felt a black glow cover my body.  
"That throne had Anarchy Beryl stored within it! Its like those fabled seven chaos emeralds, it has enough power to-" He started but it was too late.

A bright gold glow shined throughout the room as I staggered up, my wings were longer now and arched up to about my head and went all the way down to my heels like my hair. I was in hedgehog form now and not only that, but I was in my Super Dark Form. My wings no longer felt pain, any beating marks vanished with the wind as I glared at BlackDoom with my stone-cold grey eyes. And that is when I lost control of my mind and body, and before I knew what had just happened, I attacked. 


	12. Super-Dark Luna Awakened

Shadow

I saw her before me now. She was a different Luna, a dark evil one that didnt care about anyone now. I could see it straight in her eyes that she wanted anyone in her way to destruction killed or beaten to the ground, or both.  
She spin-balled but stayed in place for a long time, electricity built around the pitch black ball and she rammed straight into BlackDoom, knocking him to the floor unconscious with Ginger and bounced down the halls. I knew I had to do something or stop her before this gets out of hand and she heads for the city. She does that and people remember, she'll be executed for sure, no beating could possibly be suitable for this.

"Luna!" I yelled after her as she landed to the floor and snarled at me, falcon-punching me to the floor before she flew at almost Fakers super-form speed down the hall again. The way she punched me, her claws had scratched me deep against the head, this wasnt even her anymore. She was pure evil and nothing would break her out of this, not Hunter, her sister or even me but that didnt mean I was going to let her get away with this.

I skated off after her and found her running around, swiping anyone that got in her way to the floor and was running for something. I couldnt understand it though, what was she so determined to get? She already had her unlimited powers in her dark form, what else could she need to up that?

'Wait...dark form powers are deadly if you have at least...a dark emerald. Thats what she's going after, and if she finds it this whole planet will be dead before dawn!' I thought and growled, forming a spinball attack and knocked her into the wall. She growled louder at me and bared her fangs, shaking the rubble off her fur and body before her eyes were all red, and I mean all red like a demons or something.

"You want that dark emerald, fight me for it." I challenged, I knew in her eyes that she would do anything right now to get what she wants and me out of the way. So she smirked at me and got in a fighting stance.  
"So be it." She replied and sent another falcon punch my way but I moved aside quick and grabbed her wrist, yanking her into a wall which made a dent that was the shape of her body. She got up and was a little bloody already but instantly I saw her scratches and bruises heal and any red turn to black fur.  
"You have no idea who your messing with. In this form, I never die or go down easy, anything you throw at me will just heal. So basically im as powerful as Nazo the Hedgehog!" She said with an evil smirk. I knew she had power but was she really as strong as him? Stronger even?

I found out when she sent numerous falcon punches to my chest and into a stone wall that sent more rubble to the floor and on us. So she has strength, thats one thing so far and she has healing powers too. I remembered that Nazo had those powers and strength that even the fake and I couldnt beat alone or in our normal forms no matter what we tried.

"Enough of this hedgehog, you dont know but you've already lost and I have only used my physical strength and have been holding back my real energy. Within minutes you will surely die if you dont get out of my way now." She said her smirk still crossed on her face.  
"Pretty big talk for a girl. Ive seen Nazo give me hell and Faker, ive gone up against Mephiles and BlackDoom before and they didnt stand a chance when I was done with them. But really? Your a girl that has a weakness, and ill die first before letting you get that emerald." I challenged, in her eyes she was ticked off at that remark. She then absorbed energy in her hands and kept building them up until fire was added, energy was crackling around it.

"Than try this on for size." Was all she said before spinning it around and threw it at me. I dodged a few of them but one hit me in the chest and I hit a wall across the long walkway of a hall. She walked over, her heels being clicking the only sound besides my groaning or panting being heard. She grabbed me by the neck and looked me dead in the eyes and had a serious look on her face. But looking hers I saw them weaken at me and she just dropped me to the floor.  
"Listen hedgehog, if you wish to live longer, you will leave me alone!" She said, dashing off and she was gone.

I knew that if she left the castle we were both screwed in this act, but that wasnt important now I had to handle BlackDoom and Ginger and any other guards before they remember what happened.  
And with that I dashed off into the castle, thinking of how Luna was going to get out of this one.

Luna

I felt my dark body had attacked him and spoke to him and didnt like it, but the power I held now was too strong for my current self to break out of. I didnt even know where I was going in this castle, but my form kept running and running in the castle, flipping her ears or scanning her surroundings before running in a new direction.

'Could it be the dark emerald is here and has been all along?' I thought but knew one thing for certain. I had to shut this body down somehow, and now before it was too late, luckily when Chaos Emeralds give off they give you a boost and your fine. But with Anarchy Beryl my body will weaken sooner and wont be able to fight, leaving me in charge of it.  
But soon my body stopped in a serious halt and I felt sick inside, knowing what was coming again and at this time?  
'Really? Now?' I wondered and ran to a window, vomiting out of it for a second before my dark form regained control and ran down the hall once again.

I dont know how long she was running but this dark form was truly determined into finding that Dark Emerald or dark source of power she so craved. I admit, I craved power too but I fought for good and what I believed in, this was just overkill on anyone near me. Many times I had tried to regain control but the only times it worked was when my body felt another throw up coming on and the second it was done she was off again. Inside I felt tired not just from my body running, fighting and the vomiting but I felt tired cause it was now 3 in the morning. I knew I was nocturnal but this was ridiculous for me to not get any sleep today.

'God someone stop me already.' I thought before falling asleep inside the dark form. I didnt know what else to do and knew I couldnt stop her alone and not even Shadow could really weaken her alone or in that form if I was truly as powerful as Nazo. But letting this slip from my mind I just fell into sleep, hoping, praying that I wouldn't hurt anyone, anyone who didnt deserve it at least, and this form would weaken soon.

I was jolted up at a sharp pain in my body. I could see from my body that my dark form had found the dark emerald hidden away in a dark room, it was in a glass case and was the purple dark emerald. My evil form smirked and stretched out her arm like a falcon punch and grabbed said emerald, pulling it back to admire its beauty and power. But the second it came near my body my dark form screeched out in pain and threw the emerald away from her, panting and falling to the floor. I felt that pain too and wondered just what the hell that was about.

'When the emerald came in contact, its like her body couldnt take it. But that doesnt even make any sense, Mephiles had it in his dark form and it didnt react in pain.' I thought but slowly my dark form became dizzy and fell on its side, moaning while wrapping its arms around the stomach. I felt the same but I wanted an answer, the emerald caused her severe pain to the stomach? "

'What does...that even...mean?' I thought, seeing a blur was taking over my eyes as I had regained my form and turned back into my wolf/slave form, collar and all. All I saw was the purple emerald on the other side of the room, but no matter what happened I knew this, the emerald was here and we had to get it before it was gone.

Hours later, I awoken to a light above me and winced, pulling a wing over my face to block it out while I regained sight. I looked around and saw I was not in the same room but in a new one. It was small, had a table which I was sitting on and three beds nearby against the wall, a counter with some medical stuff and some books on medicines and treatments in this time.

But I was more shocked to see who the nurse was, in a coat with a white hat and red cross like usual doctors, was my little sister Arctic. I knew it wasnt the one I knew but it was a her in this world, I couldnt believe it though that she was living in this castle as a nurse and I hadnt even known, I mean I had been here only a few days but still. Getting up, she glanced at me and walked over.

"Good your awake. I thought it would've been longer but he did say you were powerful and unbroken, a fighter really." Arctic said, coming over and checking my condition.  
"Um thanks but who are you and who is he?" I asked while she scanned my ears and eyes.

"Im the castle doctor, Nurse Arctic. And the male you are talking about is your prince/master Shadow. He found you beaten up really bad and knocked out in the dungeons, sweet and unlike him to bring you here but I guess he isnt all like his dad." Arctic said, going over some other things.  
"Well am I okay now?" I asked "You'll be a bit dizzy and have some pain in your wing, lucky you didnt break it or you'd be worse now, but all in all im happy to say that your all fine." She said with a smile before skipping over to the counter to write something in her books.

"All? Did I hurt someone else?" I asked, scared a little.  
"No but you almost hurt someone in you." Arctic said as I felt my chest tense up, my heartbeat fasten and was a little scared.  
"I-in me? W-what do you mean-n?" I stuttered out.  
"Your pregnant. Didnt you know?" Arctic asked, looking up from a clipboard before walking over to a table and writing something in her book. I felt my fur turn the regular white as snow in total fear. And this was pure white this time as I fainted onto the metal table, only one thing echoing in my mind.  
'I really was pregnant...but with who?' I thought as I was blacked out. 


	13. An Uneasy Secret and Shopping

Luna

I woke up a few minutes later with Arctic at my side. She had been shaking my shoulder as I felt my head had a bump from hitting the metal table and slowly rubbed it while leaning up.  
"But I dont understand, there is no way I can be pregnant." I said, I wouldn't mind having kids, dont get me wrong. But there was two problems, I heard what people in castles do to sex slaves that get pregnant, and it aint pretty, and two, what if Mephiles is the damn father?!  
"Well you are the prince's bed slave. Its a possibility but it does explain why you mustve been vomiting a lot." Arctic said as I got off the table. And just thought about this, it did explain that but what about the dark emerald? It caused me pain when I was near it in my stomach, like the baby didnt want it or something. But that didnt matter, what did was getting out of here before I stay so long that I start showing.

"Look, you cannot tell anyone. I know what they do to people like me with a baby, but all in all thanks." I said walking to the door while she smiled at me.  
"Dont worry, I wont tell anyone. Im not like that cat Ginger, she's pretty crazy over that prince." She said, I knew Ginger was jealous of me.  
"But um just another question, do you know who...the father is?" I asked lightly.  
"Not yet but it should be your master if he's the only one you've slept with." Arctic said and went back to work while I walked out. This made me scared out of my skull, so many things could happen cause of this.

If it was Mephiles, id be carrying the evil pricks baby and have to get an abortion, though it was totally against my nature to abandon something that didnt get a chance to live. If it was Shadows, would he even want it? I dont even know if he loves me back and if I cant tell him here, I wont get the chance to when we get back to Mobius. If we get back.

That brought up the dark emerald I found in that room. Because I was blurry and the room was dark I couldnt make it out, but I could've sworn I saw a wide king sized bed, emphasis on king. So the dark emerald or another emerald could be in BlackDooms bedroom/study and we wouldn't have to go to town at all.

'I have to do it, if I dont ill start showing and lose the baby. If I do it'd be better to raise it alone than let it die if its Shadows. I have no choice.' I thought while running out to Shadows room. He was at the desk and looked over at me, closing a book at the desk and walked over to me.  
"Your lucky." He said "Really? I didnt notice considering whats happened." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.  
"I was able to fix the damage you caused before anyone saw or remembered anything. If it weren't for me you would've been dead right now." He said as I walked past him to the bed to get my iPod.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier if I was gone." I said but inside that comment hurt a bit but I shook it off. Glancing at him he just sighed and looked at me.  
"Luna this is serious, you couldve gotten killed and I dont want that to happen because I...I wouldn't be able to carry that guilt around." He said but I knew he wasn't going to say that, it was something else completely.

'Was he going to say what I thought he was?' I thought but just pushed the thought away, we were just allies in an escape plan, thats all. But maybe I didnt really know who Shadow was on the inside or maybe I did, but I guess people like him can change.

"But I didnt cause it wasn't my fault. Really, its Ginger cause she intimidated me in the first place with lies, and if you intimidate wolves or predators, the claws come out. But I couldve gotten killed either way Shadow." I pointed out as he just growled at that but let it go in a minute.  
"Fine but will their asleep were leaving now." He said, clicking a leash to my collar and dashed out with me close behind, it was still dim out. By the looks of the sky, stars were fading and it looks to be about ocean blue in the sky, so id say about 6 in the morning and still cold out. But with a click of my wings I was warmer and walked with him along the path.

We were soon outside the kingdom so they wouldn't see us and he unhooked the leash as I looked at him.  
"You have one hour, ill be in town looking for a dark emerald. You meet me there before we both get in trouble, but for you at least try not to be seen." He said with crossed arms.  
"Talk about insulting, im as black as night and quiet, most of the time, but either way im not stupid enough to get caught." I pointed out as he nodded and dashed into the nearby town. I perked my wings up and flew around the sky, feeling good to be free like I was never captured. Like I was truly free again in Mobius without a care in the world.

But I knew it was a lie because now I did have someone to take care of. While I was flying around I was thinking of how I would even tell him, or would I tell him? With the chance of it being Mephiles child I was scared, no scratch that, I was scared of having a baby period. Im not exactly mother of the year and dont know a lot about being one, mainly cause my mother was killed during that GUN ambush years ago. And with Iblis on my tail for being a suspected traitor for attacking him, taking the Fire Locket of Pure Flame, and I think trapping him for years he still held a grudge.

'But that aside how could I tell him? When were back on the planet and safe? Before we leave so he knows and can protect the baby or help me out?' I thought while flying and getting out of my trance, I saw I almost hit a tree and dodged it, flying higher so I wouldn't get hit.  
At some point I wanted to stretch my legs and went for a run, speeding across empty plains that were quiet with the early morning while the sun was now rising and thought more about Shadow. I wondered if he'd find the emerald there, mainly cause like the seven chaos emeralds there were seven dark emeralds with unlimited power for evil.  
I saw that the sun was rising now and it seemed to be around 7 in the morning, so like promised I headed to the city.

Shadow

I was wondering around the city, not sure where to look first but knew that like any jewel, it'd obviously be in a jewelry store or vault. So I started with the town jewelry store where I was surprised yet not really at who the owner was. Rouge the Bat.  
She was behind a counter fixing her makeup while dazzling over her many jewels she had, I simply walked up and she turned to me.

"Hey handsome prince, what do ya need?" She asked with a smirk I knew from the original Rouge. I looked around but no dark emerald in sight and looked back to her where she still held her regular smirk.  
"I need the dark emerald. Now." I requested while she just nodded and walked to the back room while I waited for a minute before she returned but her smirk gone.  
"Sorry hon but we dont have it." She said.  
"What? But my father said it was kept in the city by a woman. I figured you'd have it." I said, shocked and depressed at the same time. Was I ever going to get off this damned planet and get to the one with the real Rouge and other real people I knew?  
"We had it, I swear, but its gone." She said while I sighed and walked out the door. Outside I saw Luna there, she had come like I told her for once and even better, she wasn't caught.

"See? I can follow orders if I want, but lets be honest, if I was caught I could beat them easy." She said with a smirk while I hooked the leash to the collar around her neck and blushed lightly at being close to her, especially her lips. But luckily it wasnt shown and I looked around town before pulling her leash to follow.

"Come." I said while she followed with a roll of her eyes. "Now where I am taking you, you promise right now you will not scream or yell." I said, she was confused and abruptly stopped.  
"I want to know what place it is." She said, crossing her arms.  
"We need to get you some accessories like I told my father. If we dont he'll get suspicious and think last night was real or something." I said while covering her mouth quick before she could protest but she bit my hand.

"Are you crazy?! No way im going in a shop like that or wearing any of that sex clothing!" She protested before I clicked the muzzle on but could hear her yelling muffled inside.  
"I told you to calm down. Now were going in or were gonna get caught." I said, yanking the leash to drag her across the road to the shop, she was resistant and refused but I got her in there and tied her to the door. She tried untying it couldnt and just sat on the floor with arms crossed tight, glaring at me.  
"May I remind you that this was your excuse." I said, reluctantly looking through clothes to put on her. I then heard her yelling inside the muzzle and made out something that sounded like "I didnt think id actually have to do it!"

After a gruesome hour I found some accessories that weren't so much as bad but they weren't good either, but maybe the color would calm her down. I placed on two spiked bracelets on her front and back paw wrists or ankles, a black and red striped tank top with thin straps, blood red jean shorts that were torn at the legs and gloves that were dark pink and blacked striped with holes in the fingers.  
What I hadn't noticed Luna had gotten the muzzle off and was smirking at me while I had been putting this on her pretty much um, naked body but her fur made it easier for me. She was now giggling at me while a deep blush crossed my face.

"Aw why'd you stop? You seemed like you were having fun." She joked while I hid my blush. But it made me think too, if she had that muzzle off why didnt she yell into my ears to stop, she knew I had sensitive ears by senses and that would've been the logical a girl would do. So did she like it or something when I did it?  
"Shut up." Was all I said before I left the isle and returned with something, it was a new collar and id. I took off the uncomfortable pink collar with the key and put on the new collar with the id. She took it in her hands and read it.  
"'Luna. Return to Mobius GUN or call 313-894-3073'. The hell is this your phone number?" She asked as I was actually nervous at it but replied with a smirk.  
"Just in case you get lost on Mobius." I said as she blushed deeply this time but tried to hide it with her wings. After a minute she looked at her collar and was puzzled at it while looking the in mirror.

"Why buy me a new collar? Its pink so people know what I am." She said looking at me with those eyes I actually loved now. The collar was black and had pink two rows of pink dots near the edges and a row of pink hearts in the center.  
"I bought this for you, not just cause that old collar was uncomfortable and...you actually deserved something for all the hell you've had I guess. But this collar is special, it has my black color and the pink so they know what you are, but the black means your mine and mine only, so I can beat Mephiles if he tries anything." I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously while that only made Luna blush deeper.

"Well..thanks." She said. We checked the stuff out as I walked Luna back to the castle. We were quiet on the way back, all that was heard now was Luna's bracelet chains clacking with each step.  
"So I couldnt really find the dark emerald. Rouge said it was taken by someone from the shop." I said while Luna thought about it for a minute before looking into my eyes.  
"I think I might know where it is, but we cant do anything until tonight. Because the place the emerald is, is somewhere even I wouldnt have guessed really." She said while I really wondered what she knew from last night. Her form was looking for the dark emerald but I wondered how she powered down, last night I had found her body limp and knocked out while clutching her stomach on the floor.

But that didnt matter, what was on my mind was what I was going to do with Luna. If I didnt tell her something soon, I might never get to back on Mobius, whether she gets back with Hunter or I dont see her again, I actually wanted to make that vision I had come true, somehow. 


	14. Questions and Escape Plans

una

I went inside the castle with Shadow, thinking about so many different things at once, it was giving me a royal headache as the questions raced around my mind like a rabid wolf. How do I tell him I might be carrying his or Mephiles's baby, about the dark emerald if I cant even go near it; and chaos control wouldn't be a breeze on me either im sure. But now the collar, I admit I like it cause its more comfortable and doesn't choke me like the old one, but he said he claimed me, did he do that cause he wanted to be my first or something? He didnt before and after he found out Mephiles did that to me, its like he was being more protective around me and didnt want anyone else 'using' me. But right now I had problems he didnt even know about, I mean, how was I going to find out who the father was? Mephiles was the first to do that to me but than again Shadow got a full session on me and eh, came in me so that could mean something. But I still had a long time before I could figure out the true answer. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed we had made it back to our room and I just went to brush my fur, it was all oily, sticky and mangled, I had better time managing it in the forest.

"So you think you found the dark emerald in the castle while you were in your dark form?" Shadow asked from his desk while I was yanking the brush down to try and fix what about 5 or 6 days had caused on me but it was straight up hopeless.  
"I dont think, I know. But if we do find it, keep it away from me. When my dark form found it, it had caused me great pain." I said, yanking the brush down and winced as it was pulling my skull with it. He noticed and looked at me, he could see the oil made my fur sticky and prickly already but its his own fault for covering me in oil in the first place.  
"You need something other than that brush if you want your hair fixed." He said, I went wide-eyed as I knew and tried to think of a way out of it.  
"Fine, ill clean myself like a wolf if it'll make you happy for me to be less sharp." I said but he stopped me and sighed.  
"You know thats not what I mean. You need to get clean by a bath or you dont sleep in the bed. Your fur is so stuck together and sharp its like I was sleeping with a porcupine." He said as I rolled my eyes.  
"First off, your a hedgehog so sleeping with those spines often hitting my back isn't paradise either. Second, your the one that covered my body and fur in oil." I pointed out to him with a smirk but he wasn't close to giving up.  
"Doesn't matter, your getting a bath if you dont want to sleep on the stone floor instead of the bed." He said, putting the leash on me but I smirked at him.  
"You just want me to take a bath so you wont have to sleep alone huh?" I joked as he just rolled his eyes but I saw a blush on his tan muzzle. He yanked the leash and I followed him down the halls, we passed many doors until he stopped in front of one and inside it was huge.

It was a bathroom and in the center was a round pool sized bath with stairs like a real pool, counters and shelves with towels, bottles of soap, and boxes of bath salts, soap or other things. I looked around and noticed it was all made out of stone, reminding me of my other home in the mountains on Mobius while Shadow was filling it with hot water.  
I had to undress, which of course caught glances from Shadow and made me smirk, he so liked me now. Knowing how he was acting, I sensed he had feelings for me that wasn't just a master and his slave feelings but something more, so I started playing with him to get him to say it. I would never admit or say I had fallen for this guy but I really did.  
After the pool sized tub was filled with hot water, some soap and bath salts too for extra or something, Shadow turned to me while I was basically naked and covered my upper and lower parts with my wings and tail but earned a blush from him.  
"Get in." He ordered but I shook my head no. "Why?" He asked as he crossed his arms, all I had to do was flick my wings up for him to get the picture. He sighed and leaned against the wall for a minute or two before he started taking off his jewelry and rings, than his gloves, skates and socks until he was completely naked in front of me which made me blush hard. "Um w-what are you doing?" I asked, embarrassed cause my voice sounded a little high and squeaky as just shook it off. He didnt answer and just walked down the stone stairs into the warm water below and stopped when the water was at his waist before turning back to me. "Give me your hands." He ordered, I was wondering what he was doing and walks over to the top dry step and didnt go in any further as Shadow just sighed again.  
"Luna, you have to trust me in order for this to work. Just trust me." He said as I closed my eyes and held out my hand to his, he gripped it lightly and then the other as I felt him going backwards in the water and me slowly entering. First my back paws, then my knees, thighs and finally stopped at the waist while my wings perked up as high as they could above the water, opening my eyes slowly I saw I was still and he was in front of me, those sparkling ruby eyes looking back into mine.  
"So what now?" I asked, unsure about where to go about this while he just grabbed a bar of soap from the rim of the pool and came back to me, I took the soap while he just leaned against the rim, propping his arms up behind his head with his eyes closed. I just started washing my body and thought he would look but he never did which made me growl. 'Im practically naked and he's not even looking!' My thoughts screamed as I just huffed and cleaned my body, delicately washing my wings my way without water. I had to admit this was better, the oil was out of my fur and was now silky as began washing my hair and upper body.

Shadow

As I just leaned against the tub wall, my thoughts were yelling two things at once.  
'Look for gods sake! She wont notice if you just glance for a second!' and the other was screaming 'Dont or she'll maul you apart and wont trust you!' as I just shook my head and opened one eye at her. She was washing her upper part of her body now with the bar of soap, white foam was still around her body and her black and pink fur looked silky smooth with the water and soap scrubbed on. I quickly closed it before she saw I was looking at her doing that but heard a splash sound and then a furry paw touch my shoulder. I opened one eye at her again while now the soap was washed off completely and now her hair was washed too.  
"Im done now." She said, sounding a bit disappointed about something but shook it off as she looked at me with a smile.  
"Fine, lets go." I said, picking her up bridal-style for some reason and took her out of the water, setting her down while she smiled at me and grabbed a towel from the sink counter. I drained out the water and dried myself off as well, then I put my shoes, gloves, socks and other accessories on while Luna was dried off already and dressed.  
"So about the dark emerald, when do you want to go in and where?" I asked, walking with her down the hall while this time she was on two legs and walking beside me, smiling all the while but in her eyes she was still disappointed at something. Could it be me possibly not looking at her in the tub? I dont know but what I do know is that she figured out where the dark emerald was, meaning I needed her this time to get home.  
"We should go at night. The only thing I really know or saw in that room was that it was dark, and not just from the night, and had a king sized bed nearby, meaning that has to be BlackDooms room. So we'll go tonight when he's asleep, but we cant stay long or were both screwed for breaking into his room." She said, I nodded and agreed with her on that.  
By tonight we would be able to get home, and thats when I have to tell Luna how I feel about her. If I dont chances are I might never see her again, based one her being a lone wolf barely seen by humans on the entire world of Mobius. But if I told her, maybe we could make that vision come true. But while I looked at her silky, fluffy body I saw her waist was different, I dont know how exactly but I felt something near it, making me wonder. Is my vision unfolding into reality already? 


	15. The Emerald Hunt Continues

Shadow

We got back to the room and Luna immediately just crawled onto the bed, sleep instantly took over her. I guess she needed it, she'd been wide awake since the dark form, to the emerald search this morning and now to the bath, it was a wonder why she didnt black out earlier. But like her name she had told me before she was nocturnal and had gotten a few hours of sleep in that dark form, seeing as she couldnt control herself.  
I just sat in my desk chair and looked at her on the bed, the way everything looked around her was perfect like a picture. She was curled up like a puppy on in the middle of the red blanket on the bed, her ears occasionally twitching cutely in the light that shone on her now glossy soft fur, like I said, it was perfect. Seeing her calm like that I grabbed my journal I took to write some info on this world, probably for GUN or whatever and sketched her on a new page. I had learned some new skills since I had time by myself when I wasn't helping Rouge in GUN, or Faker (not by choice) or the doctor based on what I wanted or what my goals were.

After an hour or so I had a portrait of her, shading and all in it while she was still asleep, unaware that I had done this. But I set it down closed on my desk and looked from her to the window, it was about 8 at night now and the sun was steadily setting. Before I decided heading to BlackDooms room with Luna, possibly getting into hell of trouble as usual I looked up more on the Dark Emeralds. And I actually had some more info on them, that like the original Chaos Emeralds there were seven of them and a master, but that giant jewel was lost, not even the echidna tribe had found it but knew it existed somewhere. But there were seven different emeralds, pitch black, indigo, hunter green, dark orange, blood red, dark purple and grey and all had endless possibilities in power.  
Closing the book, I wanted to look to see if my 'father' was asleep but thought about Luna, she'd never forgive me if I left her alone again with Mephiles. But then again, she wasn't tied, but I scoffed at that.  
'As if that was going to stop that perv of a clone. I have no choice, I cant lose Luna's trust now or else she'll either kill me or leave without me, any shred of love she might have for me will just be burned like her wings.' I thought and looked at her, attaching the leash and shook her awake as she opened her sparkling her purple-pink eyes at me.  
"What?" She simply asked, sitting up.  
"I want to look around, see if BlackDoom is asleep. And after what Mephiles said, I highly doubt this collar or you being untied will stop him." I said, she smiled at me and jumped off the bed, walking by my side now down the hall on her back legs.  
"Are you sure its just that you dont want him to do 'that' to me again? You did seem pretty mad inside that he did that the first time." She joked while I just rolled my eyes and tugged at her leash to move faster. But inside I was wonder about her, was she toying with me to see if I really had feelings for her?

We made it to the throne room and he wasn't there, so I looked around for any other slaves or people that would know where he was. I saw down the hall there was a silver hedgehog with five quills streaked up, he was wearing armor like a knight which I figured he was, he had gold eyes and blue circles around his wrists just like a hedgehog I knew on Mobius. Silver.  
"Hey you." I called, he turned to me and walked over to me, he had a serious look on his face near me as if I was BlackDoom and would beat him if he looked at me wrong. "Where is my father?" I asked.  
"He went to his room for sleep my prince, do you need him for something?" He asked "Um no I just wanted to know." I said, tugging at the leash for Luna to follow, which she did on her four legs like a wolf or pet, playing her part nicely. Now I let her lead, she walked ahead of me, still walking like a wolf and flipping her ears around and sniffing around, catching scents like a bloodhound which helped her find her way. I had to admit that this was a part of the castle not even I knew was here, making me wonder just how big this bloody place was.

Within a few minutes she stopped at a door and tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. She slowly reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a thin plastic rectangle it looked like a credit card and now I understood. She slipped it between the frame and door where the lock was and it opened with ease.  
"Like my iPod, this is something I never leave home, or a planet, without." She said with a smile as she stuck it back in with her ipod and pushed it open quietly. We sneaked in and softly closed it, thankfully like cats we hedgehogs had night vision and Luna was used to seeing in the dark as her eyes glowed brighter than usual. I walked over to a desk and looked under some papers and around it but nothing, Luna looked around the floor and under furniture, careful not to wake BlackDoom. We had to be searching for a good hour and a half and nothing, Luna put down a glass plant vase with a sigh and looked at me with a serious yet sad feeling.  
"I swear it was here Shadow, the pain I got from it was something I wouldn't even forget. I just dont know how it-" She said before stopping short and held her foot as she winced. With her other paw she muffled a loud swear while I looked to the ground, she had stepped on bits of glass. At first I thought it was the emerald but these pieces were clear with blood on them now from her foot, but Luna paused at it.  
"That mustve been from the case." She said, looking close as some bigger pieces were nearby, smashed to bits. She immediately crawled over and searched behind a couch and near a window but came up empty handed. "Its gone, I just dont understand." She said with her ears flat as she flopped onto the couch, I got a good look at her bloody foot and looked around. I came back to her with a roll of bandage and tied it around her foot as she looked confused at me but smiled a minute after. "Thanks." She said softly which I thought was actually pretty adorable.  
'I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt, I guess this counts.' I thought and walked over to his desk, seeing if he had any papers on locations he might keep the emerald. Luna helped me look and at one point or another our hands met, mine on top of hers as we looked at each other. She smiled at me softly with her eyes sparkling in the moon from the window. I placed a hand to the side of her face and rolled down to her chin as I swore I heard her purring like a cat.

I was going to kiss her like in the dungeon and she was too but I never felt it come. All I felt was her soft face leaving my hand and looked at her, she had a paper gripped between her hands, eyes wide and trembling.  
"S-Shadow..you might wanna see this." She said, she handed me the paper and I was shocked. It was pictures of Luna in the forest, and I realized what it was, it was like a receipt for buying her cause all her info was written on it. Which made me think, was there another Luna and Shadow on this world, or are we them?

Sorry its short but the next will be longer, anyways read and review plz 


	16. Ginger vs Luna

Luna In my hands was like a profile on me, it had everything. My height and weight, age and even powers listed down like a chart, it even had a price of me, so apparently to these people I was purchased like property. Heres how it looked while I showed Shadow in the moonlight to give us some light on the paper.

Name: Luna Weight: 81 pounds Height: 51 centimeters (on all fours) around 3'3 on back legs. About the height of a hedgehog.

Gender: Female Speed: Unknown.

Bought for: 10,546 rings (rare)  
From: Iblis Caverns the first time, suspected convict from area. Second time, the Dark Forest as a Rabid Wild.  
Purpose: Sex slave/pet to Shadow the Hedgehog. Broken: No.  
Powers: Fire, Fireballs, Super Form, Super Dark Form, above average speed, strength and Solar Eclipse.  
Weapons: Bow and arrow.

Info: Attacked her master and other castle residents, went feral basically. She refuses to be broken at any torture or techniques and constantly disobeys people and takes off her collar when prohibited. We have tried executing her for her acts but surprisingly the prince does not want that and insists on torturing her himself. What we have learned that calms her down or makes her weak is when brought up about her family or when touched-

"Okay, we should be going!" I whispered urgently and placed the paper back on the desk.  
"Something you dont want me to see?" He asked with a smirk, so now he was playing with me? Smart.  
"Somethings like me are beyond even you. And besides its...wow, 5 am. We have to go before your dad wakes up." I said but something was drawing me to the couch. I didnt understand because I already checked near there but it was pulling me under. And my senses were right, out I pulled a letter that seemed to be written in ancient language, I showed Shadow but not even he got it.

"We'll check this in one of my books." He said but the door knob turned before us, I quickly grabbed Shadow and flew up to the ceiling, landing my feet on the door frame while in Ginger came. She was rolling in a cart with food on it near BlackDooms desk as I panted at how close that was, but not feeling like getting caught, I crawled out and landed. We ran off into his room before anyone noticed we were even gone and I reluctantly put on the leash to my collar and flopped onto the bed while Shadow looked at the letter.

"It seems to be written in...Ancient Echidna. Basically, what its saying is 'We have taken your dark emerald, if you want it back you will release all slaves and our protector..Knuckles." He said as I remembered him, one time or another I had worked with that redhead echidna to get his Master Emerald back or just on a mission. So we were allies I guess, but either way he didnt deserve to be trapped.

"There's more, 'If you dont follow our orders, we will have no choice but to storm the castle ourselves and go to war. You have two days to give us an answer and if Knuckles hasn't returned in that matter of time, we will fight at dawn.'" He read while I tried thinking. I hadnt seen Knuckles anywhere around this castle, had I somehow missed him? Then again I hadn't exactly checked out the dungeons or all of them.  
"So we have to free him." I simply said "You kidding? BlackDoom would skin us alive if we went against him." He said while I looked at him like it was partly a joke.  
"Your saying that we shouldn't free our friend, this world or not, and do the right thing? Shadow, before I leave this hell hole I at least want these other slaves free, you dont know how hard they have it." I said with a half glare while he sighed.

"We'll try what we can, the important thing is we get that emerald, one at least, and get out of here before any wars commence." He said while I rolled my eyes. I wasn't scared of anything, not even death but I had to admit I was well, scared of 'that' the first time. But now that I had experienced it more I guess I wasn't as feared of it.

Besides that, I knew what I was supposed to fight for, what I believed in or what was right, and this was exactly that. I wanted to free them and kick BlackDooms ass for all that he's done to these innocent people just for his own needs and because he was supposedly king.  
I just laid on the bed while soon Ginger had come in with a tray but shot me a glare for a minute before turning to Shadow, who had not left his desk.

"Oh sire, would you like me to walk your pet or maybe get her some food?" Ginger asked nicely but inside I saw a ticking time bomb heading my way.  
"Um sure." He said, I growled slightly at that but than again I could teach her a lesson, it was early and she needed another one. Cracking my knuckles before I hopped of the bed, she tugged at my leash hard to follow.

We had walked down a long hall before she slammed me against the wall by the neck, I coughed and growled at her. She simply smirked at me, seeing me struggling while she had some power to hold me here.  
"You think your pretty clever huh?" She asked as I just scoffed at her. "Dont even think of playing dumb wolf, I know whats happened to you. And I know who the father is, and im not happy." She said while I went wide eyed, Shadows the father? Somehow that made me calmer, she wouldn't be happy if I was carrying his baby cause she was jealous of how close I was to him.

'But how does that work if Mephiles was the first-' I thought but she saw I was drifting off and shook me hard against the wall to focus on her, I just rolled my eyes and listened to whatever pity threats she had. "Now you listen to me ya mutt, ive worked hard to get close to him and ive seen how he looks at you. So as another act of revenge, I think ill tell the king or Mephiles the news and we'll see how that goes, okay?" She said, giggling evilly and dropped me, walking off as she was feeling clever herself.  
But She had no idea what she just started, I ran at her and charged her into a wall with a huff, it was time I gave her a full punishment and lesson on dealing with me.

She staggered up and took out two daggers, slinging them at me but I ducked and shot fireballs at her but she smacked them away with a spear she grabbed from a nearby knight statue. I smirked and charged at her, spin-balling straight through the spear, cutting it in half and hit her down, she growled and tackled me, scratching me with her thick claws. But she had no idea that all that torture she put on me made this seem like nothing, and since my body had healed because of my dark form I was perfect for this fight.

I kneed her in the stomach and when she was down kicked her in the stomach too. She just smirked.  
"You know, thats a little of what your going to get once the king or Mephiles realizes that your pregnant with the prince, and its only for starters." She said, sweep-kicking me down as she stood up. "First, they'll cut off your food so you cant feed that baby. Then, they'll repeatedly kick you in the stomach and punch you, making sure it gets pain. And if all else fails, they'll kill you." Ginger said with a sly smile. I snapped inside and spin-balled her into the wall and bounced around the room until she was weak and on the floor, barely able to get up.

"You wont be saying anything, cause if you kill my baby, ill kill you. I dont care what it gets me, your gonna stay away from him and shut your bloody trap, ya over-sized, tangerine rat!" I growled while kicking her in the side to get lost, which she followed but with a glare. I think I had made my point now and walked back to the room, cleaning the blood off me before he noticed. I didnt want him protecting me too much, Ginger was barely a challenge without my collar. But with it cutting off my powers when on, she was just a match in power, but I had the upper hand that was my wings.

I continued to think about this, the echidnas had the dark emerald Shadow and I needed to get home, and I wanted to free Knuckles to them before a war was started. But then a new thought came to me, if they want all the slaves freed we could be on their side. All the slaves would be freed, we'd get the dark emerald to go home and BlackDoom, and possibly Mephiles and Ginger would be done for good.

It was perfect enough to work, but id have to persuade Shadow to join me and get us there before he learned anything about me. Like that I was carrying his baby, because knowing Ginger I had a feeling that even under my threats, she wouldn't keep her whiskered mouth shut for long. 


	17. Free Echidna, Baby revealed

Luna

I had seen Shadow head to sleep for a while and saw this as my chance to maybe find Knuckles, maybe without getting in trouble too. So I slipped out of the room and snuck past the guards and knights that wandered the halls and more importantly, Mephiles and Ginger.  
'I have to free Knuckles, get him home and that emerald back. But I also want the rest of the slaves freed, but its not like I could just join their side instantly, but could make them promise to free them for me. Yeah.' I thought, that could work out cause I could get Shadow back and we wouldnt get caught out of character I guess.

Letting this go, I ran to the dungeons but saw dozens of doors that I wasnt sure what had Knuckles in it, but since it was so early no guards should be around her.  
"Knuckles." I whispered, it echoed off the stone walls but I heard no answer so started quietly checking doors. Continuing to call his name, my search was proving to be useless because I hadnt heard or seen head or tail of the red echidna I knew. But as I searched one last dungeon, there he was.

He was chained against the wall by his arms, quite bloody and hurt from the torture they mustve given him. I heard his breathing was heavy and he could barely find the energy to even look up, explaining why he didnt answer. "Knuckles." I whispered and unlocked his shackles, catching him before he hit the ground as he looked into my eyes.  
"I...I feel like I remember you. But how?" He asked, I knew this had to be the Knuckles from this dimension because he was different to me here. Around his dreadlocks her had a white ring around each of them, tribal rings and symbols on his arms and legs, but he had that treasure hunter cowboy hat I knew. "You probably do or dont, but what matters now is that I get you out of here." I said, getting him up and helped him out, I had to move fast but had to get to the clinic first. He could barely walk on his own from that torture and I highly doubt he'd make it home on his own in his state.  
I walked in and it was empty, so I just grabbed some familiar herbs I used as medicine on Mobius from living in the forest and mixed them up quick. He leaned against the wall, barely able to stay up on his own, breathing heavily until I was finally done.  
"Okay, this may taste bitter and stuff, but its gonna help heal you." I said, forcing the whole capsule down his throat as he coughed hard on the taste. But instantly, his scars were healed up, his breathing was normal and I cleaned any blood off him just to be sure it wouldn't attract predators or anything out there.  
"Why did you save me? As a slave, you know its dangerous." He said as I didnt care, I wanted him to be free.  
"Well, just call it a friendly gesture." I said as he smiled at me. "I found a note from your tribe about a war, saying that if you werent freed they'd go to war so I decided to help you guys out." I told him as he remembered.  
"Oh yeah, my tribe is against slavery. But thanks, anything you want in return?" He asked "Actually there is, your tribe has the dark emerald. You see, heres what happened." I said, explaining the whole story as best I could and as fast as I could, now he understood.  
"Alright, ill get you your emerald back. Meet me outside the castle in the back garden in about, betting on the travel, on ground or under, maybe a day or two, but just come tonight and tomorrow to be sure." He said as I nodded and ran out with him to the garden so fast, all anybody could feel or see was a bright light dashing by. I got him outside to the garden as he looked back at me.  
"Wait, come with me. It'll be easier and you'll be free." He said but I knew I couldnt do that.  
"I...I cant." I said, wrapping my arms around my sides uneasily.  
"Why? You'll be free and can go home." He said, it was true but I knew I couldnt just abandon Shadow, not now when I was carrying his child.  
"I just cant. My master needs me." I answered.  
"But he wont be able to hurt you, I get if your scared to leave or something." He said as I scoffed. 'I could handle him myself if I had to, I even did a few days ago.' I thought but looked at him.  
"The truth is, he's from my world too. And I cant abandon him cause...im expecting, and uh, its his im sure." I said, he blushed hard at that fact and rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"Oh um then, just meet me here tonight with him. But have him take the emerald, it says that dark emeralds and non-dark or good babies do not mix well." He said "Yeah, learned that the hard way." I said, laughing lightly as he looked back at me one last time before tunneling underground, a small bump was seen moving under the wall, and he was gone. And free. I went back into the castle, rubbing my stomach lightly as I felt happy to be carrying his child. But suddenly bumped into someone, it was a certain prick I was sickened by.

Shadow

I woke up to a quiet room, which was uncommon to me. I looked to my side and saw that Luna was not around, which had me scared.  
'Oh please dont tell me she-' I thought before I heard the doors slam open, Luna came in running and panting like crazy.  
"Move it and tie me up now!" She ordered, her paws moving like crazy and out of control.  
"What the hell did you do?!" I asked, knowing that whatever she did was never good on her own. She just grabbed her leash and ran around the post til it was tied tight and fell asleep. I was so confused until I saw Mephiles bursting in, panting like crazy as I thought everyone went insane.  
"Sir! Your slave, she got out and was-" He started until he saw Luna, she was sleeping calmly on the bed.  
"She has done what?" I asked, crossing my arms, she woke up and looked at us tiredly. "She has been sleeping here all night." I lied while Mephiles swore he saw her but now thought it was just a mistake.  
"I...I must be seeing things sire. Sorry to have disturbed you." He said, leaving but looked at Luna until he was gone and I shut the door, looking at her for an answer. She just giggled nervously.  
"Your...your probably wondering about that, huh?" She said but I just stood there, waiting for an answer. "Okay, okay I freed Knuckles and was walking back, but Mephiles chased me since I was off leash. But I ran so fast back here, he only thought he saw me, which worked." She said fast as I couldnt believe her.  
"You did what?! Ah god damn it Luna, do you even realize what danger you could've put yourself in if it failed?!" I yelled while she just untied herself and stood up, placing her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please, ive been through worse, what else could they throw at me?" She asked.  
"I dont know, maybe death?!" I said while she just scoffed.  
"Look it worked didnt it? And Knuckles said he'd return the dark emerald and free the slaves, so it works out." She said while I sighed, I didnt know. She was constantly putting herself in danger and I didnt like it. If she had died I didnt know what id do.

Just when I thought things were going to get worse, Ginger came in and I looked at what she wanted now.  
"My prince, your father has requested you bring your slave. Now." She said. 'Oh great, what else did she do?' I thought while picking up the leash, I walked with her but could feel she was worried. I just couldnt figure out why.  
We walked to the throne room where BlackDoom was, he didnt look pleased, he wasnt even working on his documents like always. I was actually worried like Luna about what was going on, and what he wanted with her. Had he somehow found out we sneaked into his room? Or found out she released Knuckles back to the Echidna Tribe? I didnt know but did know it was not going to end well at all.  
"My son, I have found out something interesting from Ginger about Luna." He said. "She got a little tip from the nurse that she was, how do I say this? Expecting a baby." He said as I went all white and heard a thud. I looked to my side and saw Luna fainted, laying on her side with a moan while I saw Ginger smirking and holding back a giggle. When this was over id get total revenge on her for this.  
But thats not what I was thinking, what I was thinking about is Luna being pregnant. But what I was questioning in my mind was, who's the father? 


	18. Switching Sides

Shadow

I looked to Luna on the ground, she mustve been in a total state of fear to blackout like that. Did she even know she was, or who the father was, I wondered if she even knew and didnt tell me. But why?  
"She's having a baby?" I asked, stuttering on the words a little.  
"Yes. Ginger, take her to the dungeons to get rid of it, while Shadow you have a date with another princess." He said while I rolled my eyes, since I got here he had set me up with princesses from this planet. First Sally, than Amy, Blaze, who next?  
"Ugh, who this time?" I asked, not interested.  
"Princess Wave, she is a master of Gear Riding and her brother is Prince Jet." He said while I scoffed, she annoyed me to no end in Mobius, and the last thing I heard from her was she was dating Jet in my world. I guess in this world they were relatives or whatever.  
"Might as well cancel, im not interested**.**" I said while he sighed and shook his head.  
"What is up with you son? I am trying to find you a bride and you keep refusing or rejecting them!" He said while I growled.  
"I dont love any of them, the one I do love is a girl you would never approve!" I shot back  
"If she isnt a princess you know I wont! So whoever she is just get over her!" He yelled back  
"She _is_ a princess! Not like you would know!" I growled.  
"Then who is it!**"** He demanded while I glanced at Luna, she was knocked out on the floor.  
"Why should I tell you?! You've never cared about my love life unless its a princess or if im getting married!" I yelled at him. This went back and forth until I had enough of this badgering on me and just shouted out the name.  
"Fine! Its Luna, alright?!" I growled and was panting as he looked shocked, I then heard Ginger go flying past me. I whipped around and saw Luna was awake and had heard what I just said and I knew I had no way out now. I sighed and looked at her. "Your the one I love, I know theres a chance that baby isnt mine but I wanted to tell you before we left and...id never get a chance." I said, scratching the back of my head while she stood, frozen. "And you might still have your heart set on Hunter or me, either way I just wanted you to know." I said while she walked over to me.  
"Well theres something I want you to know too." She said, lifting my chin up to her face. "Mephiles may have been my first, but he didnt um, cum in me I guess." She said, trying not to gag. "You did, so that means...**"** She said, looking me in the eyes with a smile.  
"The baby is...mine. Its mine." I said, happy inside as the vision was true now and I looked at her beautiful eyes.  
"Oh just kiss me, you've already done 'that' to me." She said, I pulled her close and did that. Her soft lips connected with mine for a second or two before she was yanked away. I saw her hanging by her long mane of hair.  
"Please Shadow, this mutt is not even close to a princess! And she admitted she was pregnant with you so she'll get a special punishment." BlackDoom said while Luna was frantically clawing to get out of his grasp.

Thats when I snapped, I just got her and I wasnt going to let him hurt her or the unborn child. So I spin-balled him down and grabbed Luna, dashing out of the castle, I didnt know where I was going. But Luna gave me a smile that was both for me I guess and because she had an idea.  
"You know where to go." She said, I knew what she meant now. The Echidna tribe, they'd accept us since Luna freed Knuckles to them, but a trip like that would take almost a whole day or a half if you travel without resting.  
Seeing as the sun was setting we couldnt travel that much at night and we'd need to stop somewhere to sleep but had to be far enough from the kingdom so if they sent knights they wouldn't find us. But for that I let Luna run beside me on all fours, her being the wolf she would know where to stay for the night, a cave or something would do it for me.  
"So how long did you even know**?"** I asked her just to get some info.  
"I learned about it a couple days ago, and from Ginger I learned it was yours. But I didnt say because based on how you were, I thought you wouldnt want it or something or we'd just get weirded out and grow apart." She said, taking a right to the thick forest with me following. We kept going into the dark forest, even with the sun still up there, it was dark as night but thats when night vision came in handy.  
"I actually wanted one at some point, cause I had a vision that we had-" I started.  
"Three kids and were married on Mobius?" She asked as I was about to say that but wondered how in the hell she knew about that.  
"You had it too?" I asked, seeing that was the only answer unless she could read minds.  
"I thought it was a dream or something but I actually ruled that mountain, or am when I get married, explaining most of what happened. But still, im glad its yours because if it was Mephiles's id die on the spot." She said, halting to a stop in front of a empty cave. It was dark with a stone floor, containing twigs and pine needles on the floor with some roots around the walls and ceiling from a tree on top of the cave.

I crawled in with her and could see from where I was laying, the sun setting. The sky turned dark red, orange and indigo and purple on the top, stars dimly appeared in the sky while Luna was laying next to me. Thats when I noticed the collar was still around her neck with the ID, which made me smile at her and she soon fell asleep, resting her head on my chest. Things were actually looking up now, we'd get the emerald soon and the Echidna's would free the slaves in maybe two days so that solved Luna's situation on freeing them or whatever. But I focused on Luna, already a small bulge was forming on her stomach from the unborn child, and now I was actually happier than ive been. I mean, beating Faker or seeing someone fail at the hands of me or my team made me smirk or happy, but this topped it all. And I had to say, I liked it.


	19. Dance Under the Stars

Luna

As I felt the sunlight crept through the cracks of the cave ceiling, I sat up and could practically feel the memories from last night flood my mind. From Shadow admitting he loved me,to me telling him who the true father of my baby was, to him attacking his dad for touching me and us running away. It made me dizzy that we did all that in a night, and the day remained just as crazy.  
'God, my life was never this messed up back home. But I got to say, I like it.' I thought and glanced over to me new mate or boyfriend I guessed, he was sleeping next to my calmly and I couldnt help but smile at him. I thought a little about our life on Mobius while rubbing my stomach instinctively or subconsciously, but thinking of home I thought of my friends, and then it hit me. Knuckles.

Had he left yet, he did say it'd either be tomorrow or last night so I never found out for sure. So my best bet would be luckily meeting him along the way to the tribe or just finding him at the tribe before he leaves. So basically, we had to move.  
Nudging Shadow up, he got up and stretched his arms a bit which showed off his strong chest, I admit I liked seeing that but got him up to move. He picked me up bridal-style and quickly dashed deep through the forest, but neither of us saw head or tail of Knuckles along the way. I hoped he didnt get like, captured again or else that'd be pretty bad.  
That also made me think of how in Mobius we were going to get past those echidnas, possibly without any trouble.

My answer had to come soon when I could see in the near distance, the rock shrine on a hill and surrounding it was a round fence with trees sharpened at the top like pencils.  
We were stopped at the entrance by two male echidnas wearing metal armor like true medieval knights or guardians, holding spears to us.  
"Halt! What have you come here for, prince of the darkness?" One brown echidna asked, holding the spear to Shadows neck with hesitation.  
"Luna?" I heard a voice call to me, the guardians turned back and saw the crimson echidna walk out to us. "Easy, this is the girl that saved me and her friend. I was going to return to them the emerald." Knuckles told them, they dropped the spears and went inside while Knuckles walked over to us.  
"So have you still got the dark emerald your tribe took?" I asked, hopping out of Shadows arms and landed with a light thud on the ground.  
"I was planning to, its still safely secured in the gem storage with others we have. But based on its energy, it wont be enough now to take you back, so you might have to wait til say, tomorrow morning."Knuckles informed us as I rolled my eyes a little.  
'Dont get me wrong, I like being with Shadow in this now, some-what more peaceful world that BlackDoom would be destroyed in, but I would prefer to be at home with him where things made more sense.' I thought, but followed him with Shadow into his tribe.

It was pretty classical, like in the tales I read with villages and houses made of wood and the streets made with stone and such, classic medieval village I guess. Anyways, he led us to a wood house that was vacant and not as classy or rich as the castle, but much better than the cold cave we had spent the night in. Inside, it had a room with a double bed, a small kitchen with a table and the works, and a living room with a stone fireplace and some chopped wood next to it.  
"Seems suitable enough, thanks Knuckles." I said, he nodded and left while I looked around. Shadow followed as well, looking at the room some more while I was thinking of what to do.  
About now it was only 9 in the morning, almost 10, and we still had the whole day and maybe morning until we could go back to Mobius. While I was wondering all this, I noticed Shadow was glancing at me and the small curve that was forming on my stomach with a smile while I blushed.  
"Well, im going to look around the town, you wanna come?" I asked, grabbing a few rings to maybe buy something in town.  
"No thanks, they dont really like me since im the son of BlackDoom and such." Shadow said, walking into the bedroom while I shrugged and walked out of the house.

The town was quite beautiful, it had flowers in hanging pots on the lamp posts, shops on both sides of the street or some houses too. I looked around in some stores, they had stuff for Echidna's like shovel claws, hammer gloves, and a few air necklaces as well. In other shops, there were basic things like food, drinks, furniture, jewelry, some clothes and armor, and even some toys for children. Going into that, I found a small chao plush for the baby and to remember the place I once hated, but now thought of as the place I met Shadow.  
'Man, its only been about a week, and already my life has changed. But I love it, and found the guy that loved me and was somehow different from Hunter.' I thought and began to think how he was different.  
For one, he always had my back to make sure I wasnt hurt which was like Hunter, but Shadow was focused and a little serious so I knew I could rely on him. I mean, I got captured by that time traveling prick, Mephiles, and Hunter wasnt around to help me! I know he tried to make it up, but I needed a guy who wanted a future with me, a kid or marriage. And I found it.

I had been shopping for a while and returned to the house near night, sitting on a bench outside and listened to some music from my ipod. The town was so quiet at night, the streets and sidewalks were barely busy with echidnas, the lights were dim so as to not wake up people from windows. Looking up at the sky, I saw the stars were clear and that there were dozens of them, looking like millions of chaos emeralds and the Master being the bright, luminous moon above.  
'It looks amazing here.' I thought, sitting back and enjoying the music with the chilled night.

Shadow

I went outside and saw Luna there, she had her eyes closed, swaying and looked relaxed by the music. Making me remember that music _was_ the only thing that made her calm down. She looked even more beautiful under the moonlight, and with her ipod unplugged from her earbud, her music filled the night. It was gentle piano with a woman singing, it sounded like a slow song pretty much. I was so lost I didnt notice her looking at me, smiling lightly.  
"Hey, didnt hear you come out." She said, I leaned against the house while seeing the small plush she had and nodded at it. "Just something for when the babies born, shopping really bases the time for me." She explained, relaxing and swaying to her music while I realized what she wanted and went closer to her.  
"You uh, wanna dance or something?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head nervously. She looked at me curiously.  
"I dont know, do you know how to slow dance?" She asked.  
"Not really, I dont dance a lot." I explained, answering that while she got up. Placing her hands with mine, putting them steadily onto her hips and then moving her hands onto my shoulders. Swaying a little to the side as I followed, getting the hang of it while the music played.

*_Spinning here in circles, hold me oh so tight, theres no place id rather be than in your arms tonight. So lets leave the past behind, and dance beneath the stars, then we'll laugh at why we took so long to come this far. When all I ever want to be, is by your side._* The song played while Luna nuzzled her head into my white, fluffy chest fur happily, staying there while I smiled lightly at her.  
While keeping her close, I thought that the song was kinda like us. We were dancing like this, and had took so long to come this close together, and I was happy we were.  
After a few minutes, I felt her body go limp, so I pulled her into my arms fully. Turning off the ipod and laying it on her with the plush, I carried her inside to the bedroom, putting the the two items in a near drawer. Laying in the bed with Luna, I felt her subconsciously nuzzle into my arms while I felt her small bump rub against my stomach, it was growing pretty fast but then again, it was barely a month with 8 more after.  
Smiling at her, I wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep, knowing tomorrow we could start our new life on Mobius. Hopefully, without trouble.

Read and Review, and the song was Right by your side by Susanna Benn or from Fishhooks.


	20. Message

Hey everybody, this is ShadetheHedgehog1413,

Im writing this message about my story, Im Just A Slave. I dont normally do this but, I am asking if any of you have some ideas on the next few chapters, like if you have an idea or suggestion to make it a little longer. Ill see if I can use something like that in a new chapter, and of course, ill mention who the idea was from and such. So thank you and PM me if you have a new idea. Thanks! 


	21. Being Free and Going Home

Luna

As I heard the peaceful, soft breathing of the future father of my baby in deep sleep, I made my move and flipped out of his arms, him just rolling on his side as if I did. The reason for me getting up in the middle of the night is the same as last time, freeing the slaves, I know Knuckles said he would but I just couldnt leave not knowing when or if they would succeed.  
Before leaving the house, I glanced at Shadow and left a note, explaining him to get the emerald and wait outside the castle if he wakes up early. Which I guaranteed since he was always up before dawn at his desk back at the castle.  
'Sorry Shad, but if I told you, you'd never approve of me going alone with the baby.' I thought, running out at the speed of light across the quiet town of the echidnas all the way to the deathtrap castle.

Sneaking in, I crawled along the walls with my claws, deciding to start with the slaves in the dungeons, beating anyone who got in my way or any damn guards I wasnt in the mood for.  
Seeing about a dozen or two doors, I started with the first one on the right and got to work. Inside was a chameleon that was about magenta or purple, he had a yellow horn and gold eyes, wearing black and purple shoes. Espio.  
"S-stay back, I cant take all this torture anymore." Espio shivered, but I smiled sweetly and cut the shackles that kept him here and raised a paw to his head. Saying a chant I picked up from the bookstore in Knuckles tribe, Espio's cuts and bruises healed and I became a little dizzy but regained control.  
"I am here to free the slaves Espio the ninja, so will you help me out?" I asked, being that I just freed and healed him, he nodded. I was glad I found him because who better to sneak around a building than a ninja?  
Though he wasnt the only one I knew, there was another I supposed was his anti but not so much. His name was Lightning the Lynx, a brown and black ninja from a different clan who had a pretty hard life.

Except he wasnt exactly in the next dungeon, that belonged to Tails who I did the same with and it continued through all the dungeons until we were done. As a total, I had seen Tails, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Sleuth Dawg from the Sonic the hedgehog comic times, Sally Acorn, Fiona the Fox, Scourge the hedgehog, and Sonic the hedgehog in dungeons and pretty messed up when I found them.  
But what I couldnt believe was he was torturing a princess of the Acorn Kingdom, and that he was really torturing the anti rulers of Anti Mobius here, Scourge and Fiona so it seemed.  
"Alright, now you guys should get out of here and either go to Acorn Castle or the Echidna Village across the forest. And as for you anti's or whatever, just go back to your world." I instructed, running off while Scourge flipped a warp ring to Anti Mobius, jumping through with Fiona amd Sleuth Dawg, Sonic ran with Sally and Tails to the Acorn Kingdom. Lastly, the Chaotix went to the echidna tribe to rejoin their friend Knuckles.

Once they were all out safe, I went up to release BlackDooms slave servants, knowing he was asleep as usual. But if not, ill beat him too.  
Walking into the kitchen I saw three girls, Amy, Cream, and Rouge that were all wearing white bracelets as to assign them their jobs as bakers or cooks. Rouge I had last seen in the village, perhaps she had been found out for losing the dark emerald by mistake and ended up here, but then I figured she was a jewel thief back on Mobius, she's a jewel thief here too.  
"Hey girls, your torture is over." I said, slashing the collars off without a scratch on any of them. At first, they looked scared but knew I was here to help them, so Amy smashed a wall down with her piko-piko hammer.  
"Oh ive missed that, but not as much as I miss my Sonikku!" Amy said, running out with Cream while Rouge flew off into the night with a smile.

So that was the kitchen slaves taken care of, now for the cleaning and other possible sex slaves out and then I was home free without a trace. Seeing the sky getting lighter like an ocean blue, I knew I had to hurry. Lucky for me, I found a list of slaves around so there was only 4 cleaning slaves and two sex slaves. And I was going to free Arctic too of course, she's my sister and maybe she could get a real job as a nurse instead of just to the king with no pay.  
'Alright the names are, Mina Mongoose, Tikal, Julie-Su, and Bunnie Rabbot. And for the bed slaves, two more females, Sonia and Anti Sally, or Princess Alicia from Anti Mobius as well.' I thought, dashing around and one by one found the slaves.  
The cleaning slaves had black collars with a little pearl on the front like most maid outfits, and had the rest of the outfit worn as well. Slashing off the black collars one by one, the two echidnas returned to the tribe while Mina and Bunnie went to the Acorn Kingdom.  
"Now for the bed slaves." I muttered, walking around while I thought of something. As much as I hated those two pricks, I hadnt seen head or tail of Ginger or Mephiles for a while now.

It was like they were either luring me into a false sense of security or wanting me to free them. But that didnt matter, the sun would be rising soon and I was running out of time. Thankfully it was just those two slaves than Arctic.  
Bashing down a door, I saw Sonia shivering on a bed with some tears in her eyes, I walked over to the poor thing.  
"Its okay, im here to help you." I said, cutting off the pink collar with my claws. When it fell to the floor, she looked at me as if this was only a dream. But it was too real. "Mephiles or those other jerks cant hurt you anymore hon." I said, the magenta hedgehog nodded and ran as fast as Sonic to the Acorn Kingdom like the rest. Looking at the chart, I saw the room Anti Sally was in last to see if she could possibly still be there while I had a warp ring in my hand to get her back.

Kicking the door open, I saw the Anti Sally wince at the light from the hallway, she looked tough but I could see she had been crying a while like Sonia. I simply cut off the collar and gave her the ring. She smiled at me and opened the ring warp, inside was what looked like Anti Tails or Miles, seeing that she liked him or something and jumped in without trouble and it closed behind her.  
"Good. Now for my sis and im out." I said, running out to the doctors lab to see her at the desk. She looked tired like she hadnt slept in days. But that wasnt the worse part, I found out how Ginger got the info on me being pregnant, they had beaten her.  
"Arctic." I said, she looked up startled.  
"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, shaking.  
"Its okay, take anything ya need, your getting out of here." I said, I admit she was hesitant about leaving in fear of BlackDoom but I told her she shouldnt have to worry. I quickly grabbed her and flew off to the Echidna tribe while the sun was slowly rising.  
If only I knew that some people I couldnt stand were following me.

When I returned, I stopped in front of the tribe medical center where she looked confused.  
"This is where you should work, where you get paid and appreciated." I said, she smiled and had tears in her eyes now. She hugged me tight but I winced as the bump was hurting a little.  
"Oops, sorry." She said, giggling a little while letting go as I giggled myself.  
"Well hon, just keep and eye on Knuckles and the others, make sure they dont get in trouble and such." I said, seeing her nod, she went inside while I dashed off to where Shadow was but saw ahead was the cat and hedgehog I couldnt stand.  
Luckily I saw Shadow outside nearby with the Dark Emerald, powered up and ready to go but looked annoyed that I left. I ran to him before Ginger and Mephiles could even speak.  
"Babe, we gotta go!" I yelled, he saw me running on all fours like a wolf his way to build speed. He yelled Chaos Control, throwing the emerald down as the warp opened. It was to keep the dark emerald here so there'd be seven to keep the universe in sync or whatever. I jumped in with him without hesistation.

Though back in the world, Mephiles chuckled evilly and jumped in as well with Ginger close behind.

Read and Review, and this idea was from DeLuna The Cat. Thanks for the idea! 


	22. It Isnt Over Yet

Im writing this chapter in honor of summer startin for me! Many chapters to come now that im free from school! So enjoy this chapter, and remember, you have any ideas PM me.

Luna

Tumbling on the ground, I felt even more sick then I was with the baby alone, I heard Shadow groaning in pain and dizziness beside me.  
"I will never get used to time travel." I said, rubbing my head and stomach to relax a little. Regaining my vision, I saw where we were, Green Hill Zone with all its looped hills and endless road that Sonic couldnt get enough of.  
"We made it. Cant believe that worked." I said, Shadow looked surprised at me as if that plan would've killed us or failed. "Im just kidding Shad." I said, getting up and thought for a minute about how to tell our friends were back. "Feel like giving our friends and few rivals a heart attack or somethin?" I asked, Shadow smirked as he got up. I learned he liked seeing the others mess up or fail at something, so this should be good.  
"You got a plan?" He asked "Of course I have a plan, im still alive after all that hell aren't I?" I asked, he nodded and picked me up. I guided him to my house and we arrived within a few minutes, meanwhile I had sent out an email to all our friends or rivals to meet up at Club Rouge tonight for a surprise which spread like fire.

Walking into my house, I saw it was untouched which was a relief. I would've thought someone would've robbed me blind while I was in that other world, although I do live on the outside of town near a forest and mountain of mad wolves that protect me. Who would be brave enough to rob me?  
I laid the plush chao from the other world on the couch with my ipod while I went into my bathroom, looking at my fur in the mirror. I decided to wash up a little, since this place had hot water, it was a type I could actually stand, but if it was on freezing cold it was gonna be hell.  
"Im taking a shower, make yourself at home. You know, whatever makes you happy." I said, seductively walking to the bathroom while I saw him watching. I was wrapped in a towel alone while the clothes from the other world were off now, including the collar and wrist bands with the spikes.

Going in and turning on the water to a soothing hot for me, I loved the familiar feeling of the water pelting my soft fur and mane of hair against my body. 'Man I missed this.' I thought, feeling my wings fold against my back softly while I tried to chill now, Mephiles and Ginger were gone and I was going to have a family with the guy who loved me back.  
My ears flipped towards the door opening, then closing and five minutes later a snicker was heard behind me. I felt two hands slide between under my arms and around my stomach, stopping at the small curve.  
"Took ya long enough." I joked, glancing to the right to see Shadow behind me. His black and crimson stripped paws, uncovered from his gloves now, were circling and I couldnt help but let out a moan at the pleasure he was giving me.  
After a while, we had gotten out of the shower and I was slowly drying my body with a towel, seeing he was drying his fur as well but his eyes were locked on my body all the while.

When we left, I got on some clothes I normally wear around. My tank top with one strap that spelled LOVE but with a sparkling skull for the O, a red skirt with black paint splatters, and my fave black army boots.  
"Im ready for my evening." I said, Shadow came out just wearing his hover shoes, gloves, limiters, he didnt wear anything else though like Sonic, Silver or any of the male hedgehogs or people like Knuckles or Tails did. Anyways Shadow picked me up bridal-style and dashed out to Club Rouge. He was skating across the quiet area I lived near to the bright, busy city that was Station Square.  
Arriving at Club Rouge, the guys, Silver, Scourge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Hunter were at the bar. The girls, Arctic, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Sally were having fun with Rouge and weren't drinking or anything, probably for Creams sake I guessed.

"Hey guys, been missing some people?" I asked from the doorway, getting all their attention. They were surprised to see we had actually succeeded in getting back without they're help.  
"Wow Shadow, you actually did it and brought Luna back?" Sonic asked with his signature smirk.  
"Hmph, were more than friends now. Meaning your lucky I wont beat you up tonight." Shadow said, smirking while Sonic just chuckled. We sat at the bar while Shadow held my hand, to be honest I was weird about telling them all I was pregnant. But I knew I had to sometime, so there's no time like the present I guess.  
"Let me tell ya the story of the hell we've been through." I said, the girls gathered around while the guys just turned to us. "You see, where we were, he was my master and I was uh, his sex slave. We dont know how we fell in love really, but sooner or later we did." I said, the girls aw'd at that, the guys did too but it was more jokingly to Shadow. He responded with a raised fist to warn them to shut up.  
"And um, there's more. A while ago, I had to do my job on him and I found out...that im pregnant with him." I said, at first they were pretty weirded out at the though of another Shadow or me running around, but shrugged it off and Arctic hugged me tight in happiness. That alone had made the others happy and cheering, all that basically.  
"Never thought you'd be the first of us to settle down Shadow." I heard Knuckles tell him. But while the others were all happy, one wolf wasn't as.

"You fucking asshole!" Hunter yelled, tackling Shadow down to the floor while all the attention was on him now. He looked like a rabid wolf, eyes serious and fangs bared near Shadows neck.  
"Hunter what the hell is the matter with you?!" I screamed, jumping off the bar seat and was behind him. He even scratched Shadow after all the hell and neglect he gave me before I was captured, I was gonna beat him to a pulp, pregnant or not.  
"This prick is the reason I lost you! And now im gonna make him pay!" Hunter yelled, pulling back a fist which I grabbed to hold back but with his other hand he hit me. I stumbled back into the guys, who caught me but that didnt mean I wasnt hurt. On his claws were blood, for he had delivered three scars near my eye which I held with one paw while glaring at him.  
Realizing what he did, he got off Shadow while I got up myself, ticked off at him now.  
"Luna im s-" He tried but not before I punched him square in the face.  
"Get this straight, im not your property and the reason you lost me is cause you thought drinking with those friends of yours was more important or fun than me. So listen closely, I dont care what you have to say, dont touch Shadow or blame him cause of your own fault." I growled, barking almost at him to leave which he did. Turning to Shadow, I grabbed his hand and helped him up. The others were just frozen almost at the scene that had just happened.  
"Were just gonna go, sorry for his behavior guys." I said, leaving with Shadow as we started to walk back to our house. I couldnt believe how Hunter was acting now when he shouldve been when he had me. But that was over.  
'I have Shadow now, and I know he would never hurt me.' I thought. True he had a while ago but that was in the past, and like his, we were leaving it behind us.

Normal POV

While the two love hogs were returning to their home, what they didnt know was a certain cat was watching them. And it wasnt Blaze.  
"You sure you found her?" A voice asked on her communicator watch, it was Mephiles who had a new boss and new mission. Both involved ending that hedgehog or phedgehogs life. "Trust me, tell the boss that this is the one he's been looking for. And that we want a part of the revenge." Ginger said. She was in a new outfit, it was all black, the boots that went up to her knees, a torn t-shirt and black skirt with skulls printed all around.  
Getting up, she watched the two before jumping out of the tall, pine tree she was in to land softly on the ground, then taking out a warp ring to a fire world. Stepping inside, she bowed beside Mephiles to the figure in front of them.  
"We have found her your majesty." Ginger said, looking up to their new master.  
"Good, but do not attack her yet, we have to wait til were good and ready. But when we attack, she'll be weak and come back to her true side." The figure said, coming out it was a red hedgehog with streaks like Shadow but they were designed like flames. He had red demon eyes, no white or black was shown, just red like a Christmas tree light, in his hand was a princess crown that looked like the one Scourge wore in Moebius but had a red outline and a flame emblem on it. Who was he? And old 'friend' and evil ruler of Lunas ex-clan, Iblis.

This chapter was an idea from a guest. And if your reading this, ya know who you are and thanks! 


	23. Revenge

Shadow

Returning to Luna's house outside the forest, I took her to the bathroom to clean her cuts. I couldnt believe that jerk did something like this to her, based on what I heard, he was a useless drunk to her now. None the less I took a rag, soaked it with some water and began cleaning her cuts carefully near her eye, she winced at the towel touching it at first.

"Next time I see that jerk, he wont be a problem afterwards." I said, continuing to clean the blood out and do what I could.  
"I have to admit he was a jerk tonight. But believe me, he's done worse and ive always turned out fine, a little shaken but fine." She said, feeling as though this was just a mere paper cut on her hand when that moron couldve cut her eye in half. After the once white as snow rag was soaked now in blood and her scars were better I supposed, I threw the rag in the sink. Helping her up, she quickly groaned and threw up in the toilet bowl, dry heaving anything else for a minute before slumping to the ground.  
"God. And this is gonna go on for like, 3 months?" She asked, wiping the drool from her chin with pain in her eyes.  
"I suppose. But your asking the wrong person about this, I dont know much about children, none the less how to be a father." I said, sighing while I leaned against a wall. She got up and went to me, hugging me close and nuzzling her head into my white chest fur softly.  
"Im not exactly mother of the year with my past." She said, shuddering a little. I realized I never really found out much about her past, only a little of her present life and people involved with her. "But when the time comes, we'll know what to do." She said, nuzzling deeper into my chest as I walked with her to her room. Resting in the bed, I lowered my hand to her stomach, rubbing it lightly while she smiled one more time before falling deep into sleep. After all thats happened today, she needed it, and so did I.  
'At least its over now and maybe we can finally relax.' I thought before drifting off into sleep with Luna.

'You really dont understand what your up against do you?' A familiar male voice asked in my mind. I was certain of who it belonged to, Mephiles. I thought we left that rotten prick back in the medieval world with Ginger, BlackDoom and the rest of those alternate universe friends or rivals of ours.  
'What do you want prick?' I responded. Looking around at this new area, it was black nothingness except for the white circle underneath me, like a single light shining above me.  
'You seriously thought we were left behind? Well we're no longer loyal, obeying servants to the king or to you anymore. We have become servants/modern characters in this universe now and you have no idea what were going to do to you. Or your future wife.' He said, I snarled at him.  
'Touch her and I will rip you in half!' I warned him but he just chuckled.  
'Oh we wont then. But we will rip something of hers in half, perhaps her heart.' Mephiles said, his voice echoed off and disappeared while I continued to growl at him. That idiot was going to do something, or anything to get what he wanted. And if Ginger came, that meant double the trouble.

Waking up, I saw I was still in Lunas room with her calmly asleep next to me. Realizing I was sweating, I went to the bathroom to wash my face a bit, thinking about what Mephiles was saying but I couldnt say anything to Luna. More stress was the last thing she needed today, or for 9 months. A long 9 months at that.

4 months pass

Four months had passed by and her bump was now about half the size of a half a soccer ball while she was sitting on the couch, stroking it softly. I was next to her, relaxed and thinking that what Mephiles said was all talk, not real as if just to scare us, not that I had told her of course. My thoughts were cut off at a giggle from her, glancing over I saw she was petting her stomach and looking at me.  
"The baby is moving." She said, I looked in some wonder, for I really didnt know what this was like for her or what I had to do exactly. She rolled her eyes a little at my staring as she grabbed my wrist and moved my hand to the curve of her stomach. She was right, feeling light movement inside her that was a child of both of us, was alive in her and moving so softly.  
"Just think of how much its gonna move when its at 8 or 9 months old." I said, she couldnt help but giggle but stopped at realizing what that would be like.  
"Oh damn, goodbye sleep." She said, making me snicker a little while she rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said, leaning back against the couch.

Getting up, I went for a run as usual, skating around the spinning hills of the Green Hill Zone was pretty relaxing to me now. After Mephiles threat, I feared about leaving Luna alone but had to at some point for jobs or to get her food for her never ending cravings on chocolate, ice cream and strawberries with caramel. And she said she didnt even like caramel which was weird I guess.  
Breaking out of my thoughts, I was suddenly tackled down by a cat I almost sweared at. Ginger. She was dressed in a black tank top that showed off her stomach, black jeans with some cuts on the sides, black and blue sneakers with spikes on the top and a red bow on her hair that was shorter then Lunas but longer than Rose or Rouges hair.  
"Hey handsome, miss me? Or should I say, us?" She purred, making me growl while she pinned me down on while on top of me now. "You can come out now babe." She said, looking to where she was, out of the shadows came a figure that matched mine. "Well, well you finally let your guard down? A mistake that will cost you your dear love to us." He said, chuckling evilly. He was wearing a spiked collar with a grey, torn t-shirt, black, baggy cameo jeans with the regular shoes that matched mine but where grey, white and black. "Dont you dare touch her or I swear ill kill you both!" I swore to them but Ginger laughed evilly.  
"Oh we wont touch her. But you will, maybe more." She said, smiling evilly and looked to Mephiles.  
"Where have I seen this before? Oh right. I owe much to you, my prince, oh yes. So much. Now I have become the master, but not of your body." He said, gripping his hand into a fist, releasing it as now a purple glowing orb was in his palm. Raising his hand, he slammed it down on my forehead while I groaned in agony at the feeling, growling in rage while I was hearing the two simply laughing at my pain.

"Shouldnt have messed with us Shadow. You took us away from our home, so we take something of yours." Ginger said, laughing louder while I was losing grip on myself, feeling my eyes getting heavy and slowly closing. The last thing that was heard was their laughs, fading away when I lost it. 


	24. A New Shadow

Luna

Sitting on the couch while night approached, I sensed something was very wrong. Shadow was never out this long, he would always return before nightfall to make sure I was safe, but now it was around 11:34 at night.  
'Shadow...where are you?' I wondered, petting my stomach to calm down my child who was energetic at the sense his father was not around. "Dont worry my little one, your dad will be home soon. I promise." I said, but that did nothing. With my unborn child, I was doubting the words I had just said, but no matter what happened I would save or return with him, pregnant or not.

Sighing, I went into my room for sleep, hoping, praying that he was okay. For I really loved him and I was hoping he wasnt turning into Hunter, blowing me off at nights for drinks to fend for myself, as hunters and humans didnt exactly like having me around.  
I shivered slightly at the thoughts of both the humans and Hunter in the past, trying to push my horrible, evil past away from me while I was trying to sleep. Though it was pointless, I was tossing and turning, sweating and feeling as though I had a pot of coffee keeping my up.  
'God whats wrong with me?' I thought, flopping onto my back with my head sinking into the pillow once again, I dont know why but I felt that if I fell asleep, something bad would happen.  
Then it happened, the door was slammed opened from inside, making my ears flip up at once and the baby kick in fear as I just rubbed my stomach. laying low in the bed, I was thinking of who the hell it was. Couldnt be a robber, no fool would be brave enough or strong enough to get awat with my stuff or even one chip of a gem.  
Hearing staggering in the hall, one glass smashing on the ground, I got a little worried but that didnt mean I wouldnt fight off whoever was in my house. Thats when I heard a voice, Shadows and I grew happy but pretended to be asleep just to get some sleep, to be honest I was growing tired after all this.  
Smiling while glancing at the clock, it was 2:02 in the morning so he must be exhausted.

Bursting open the door, I have to say it startled me while I jumped a little but pretended to look tired. The light in the hallway was on behind him and made me wince at the sudden brightness and groan.  
"Shadow?" I asked, blinking to regain vision. He came forward and simply smiled lightly.  
"I see your awake my darling." He said. My darling? When in the hell did he get all fancy and loving with the names? I mean, I was used to babe and Luna but darling was a little off.  
"Um you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, just tired I suppose. Although..." He said, getting on the bed and crawling on top of me which had me concerned.  
"S-Shadow im not doing that if your trying." I said, scooting back to the frame of the bed near my pillows. But he wouldnt get off, he locked lips with me hard, his tongue harshly forced its way into my mouth while his hands tried to get me out of my baggy grey sweatpants and other clothes but I slapped him.  
"Im not doing that! Im already pregnant so im not endangering the baby!" I yelled, her growled at the slap and just huffed, falling asleep next to me while muttering some things.  
'Shadow...why would you do this?' I thought, sniffling and thinking he was turning into Hunter. For he had tried something like this and lets just say, that if I hadnt fought back, id be around 7 months along with his baby.  
I just fell asleep, begging that tomorrow would hopefully be better. Somehow.

If only I had known what tomorrow had brung, or else I wouldve ran off or done something to change it. Because tomorrow morning, I had woken up to get some cereal like usual while Shadow was still asleep, trying to think of why he would act like that. I mean, he said he never wanted to hurt me or do that again to me unless I wanted it or whatever. "Hey!" A voice yelled, startling me from my chair. Getting up I saw it was Shadow, he didnt look happy, a dark aura glowed off him while he was growling.  
"What? Fall out of bed and on your face again?" I asked, crossing my arms but he just came over, slapping me down to the the ground while I screamed but he put a familiar muzzle on. I yelled inside for him to back off but he refused to listen and held me down with one strong arm, but what he didnt know was I still had control of my arms and legs, kicking him up and yanked off the muzzle. Practically shredding it.  
"Shadow what the hell is your problem lately!?" I snarled but he slammed me into a wall and I was cornered, seeing him smirking with a little blood on his muzzle which made me shudder a little. He was truly wicked now.  
"Unless you've forgotten, your my slave and im your master." Shadow said, making me know for certain, he was worst than Hunter now. And I wish I had forgotten what happened next. 


	25. Heartless and Evil

Luna POV

Shadow was cornering me in the kitchen, I had to admit, I thought Mephiles doing this was freaky enough but the own man I put my trust and love in? "Shadow why are you doing this?!" I screamed, crossing my legs so it would probably stop him somehow. Thought like the common thread of my previous life, I was once again dead wrong.

He simply pried my legs apart and kneeled between them so I couldnt close them. "Shadow please!" I screamed, tears were now rolling down my face but he looked as though he didnt care. "Shut up, your my sex slave, time to live up to that name." He said, yanking off my baggy sweatpants as I was crying now. I didnt know what to do, I mean, I didnt want him to do this at all because he shouldnt, im pregnant for gods sake.  
"Shadow..." Was all I could say with a sniffle and he pinned me on the floor with a strong hand. He then started, going in harshly while I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt that familiar pain I did the last time he did that.

Meaning the last time we were in the medieval world.  
"Shut up!" He yelled, slapping me hard while I sniffled and tried not to but how could I not? I mean, it was easier since it wasnt my first time but it felt...familiar. Like I remembered this technique.  
I couldnt focus on that now, he kept ramming me over and over, harder and harder.

After a minute, I stopped begging and whipped the tears away, no more being a coward because thats not what I am! Im Luna the hedgehog damn it!  
"Enough!" I screamed, pulling my legs together and slammed him against the kitchen wall. "I am nobodies pet! No one owns me, not BlackDoom, not Hunter and most certainly not you!" I snarled, baring my fangs at him and felt my wolf senses running wild. "You just made a big mistake, I own you!" Shadow said, wiping the blood from his face.  
"Yeah, I realize what that mistake was now! You wanna know what it was?! Staying and loving a jerk like you!" I screamed, kicking him where it hurts, you get the idea. Then I grabbed him by the quills and leg, walking out in my boots as they clacked loudly in the house before I threw him outside. "Dont even bother showing your face around here prick! Now do me something for once and get out of my life!" I screamed at him. He growled and dashed off while I slammed the door, locking it and just stormed to my room.

Flopping on the bed I felt tears in my eyes and sniffled again. Curling up on the bed I looked down to my small bump and felt it, and thank the gods of Mobius, I felt the baby kicking frantically. It was still alive.  
"My poor baby...im so sorry. But I promise you, you wont ever have to worry about him again." I whispered, calming the small unborn child I already loved. I couldnt believe I could love something so much and he or she wasnt even here yet. But soon my child would be born.  
Suddenly there was a knock at my door, I thought it was Shadow making up some dumbass excuse for doing that for me. But to my surprise it wasnt him, it was a figure in a cloak, at first I didnt understand but saw the flame emblem on its belt. Iblis Warrior.

"Princess Luna the Phedgehog/hedgehog, daughter of King Comet Fire?" The warrior asked in a deep voice.  
"Um yes?" I asked, confused but based on Iblis, I only peeked my head out so my belly wasnt shown. Didnt want this moron thinking I was weak.  
"Master Iblis wants to see you now. He comes with a deal." He said, holding out a hand. I quickly put on the hood I got that was like his and now my bump was hidden, then grabbed his hand.  
"Okay, take me to him at once." I ordered, he nodded and led me down the stairs of my house to the walkway. Tapping his staff on the concrete driveway, as over the four months Shadow helped make my house a little better and had to add a driveway for his GUN motorcycle. Anyways, a new portal opened in the ground, he jumped in with me behind, the warp hole closing behind us while he spread his bat wings and landed softly on the charred ground. I did the same but it was a bit hard since the baby made me heavy.

"Master Iblis, the princess is here." The warrior called out, bowing as he left the room. Out of the darkness came the huge fire-like snake of Iblis. Literally, he was in the form of a tall Iblis Worm.  
"Well, well, well. Luna the Phedgehog, I was thinking someone like you would deny an offer from their enemy." Iblis said, I merely rolled my eyes at that.

"I thought based on our last conversation, I was an ungrateful, traitor, mutant rat." I said, crossing my arms with glaring eyes.  
"We both said things and whatnot, but thats not what I heard recently. For based on my Iblis trackers and flyers, they say that you have been...bad to that moron hedgehog am I correct?" He asked, I couldnt very well tell his emotion but i saw a smirk somewhere on that charred, rocky skin.

"What do you care what goes on in my life?" I said, growling a little.  
"Calm down, I just heard it around. But that evil..its something I like seeing. So im going to get straight to the point, I want you back on my team and hear me out on what it means for you. I will not attack you and accept you as a loyal Princess at my side, like the daughter I never could have. Speaking of children." He said, smirking at my belly.  
"Yeah, that moron I once loved got me knocked up, so what?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips in annoyance.  
"Im just saying you dont have to hide them, or hide the dark from you possess. Turn to my side, the evil side. Remember how bad you were with your old team?" He said, turning to the darkness as Scourge, my sis Arctic and Sleuth 'doggy' Dawg. I blushed at the sight of him, Sleuth was still as tall and strong as I remember him and not many people knew, except Hunter, that I worked with Sleuth.

Many a time, Hunter was jealous of the brown dog that was just my accomplice, though I admit he was pretty hot.  
"Hey theres the same babe I know." Scourge said, lifting his shining, red glasses a little so I could see his sharp, ice blue eyes. I looked to my zen yet goth sister Arctic, having her arm around her boyfriend, Scourge. Long story short, Fiona left Scourge for Patch like Anti Sally once tried, and Scourge found my mischievous sister and they hooked up.

"Nice to see you 3 again, hey Arc." I said, she smiled and waved with her free arm.  
"So what do you say Luna? Leave behind that low, uncaring jerk you call a 'boyfriend' and join the dark side once again." Iblis said, snapping his fingers as my clothes changed to my former wear. My boots stayed the same with some spikes on the curve near my feet, black shorts that stretched for my bump, a short purple tank top with three black scar designs on the front, stretched for the baby of course, and black and pink striped gloves that let my fingers uncovered. The final touch was my fire locket and something I didnt expect, a black, spikey, scorched princess tiara with pink and red rubies in it.

Looking in a portal mirror I had to admit two things, I looked good and missed this look, smirking quite evilly.  
"So?" Iblis asked "One question...whats my first mission?" I asked, smirking evilly and walked over between Arctic and Sleuth. The team was now back together, an evil one at that. 


	26. Iblis Fighters

Normal POV

Around nightfall, Sonic grew suspicious of something while hanging out with his friends at Club Rouge. The morning was normal, like any other day but something was very off about it later in the afternoon. For he always had a good ol race with Shadow to pass time or just to show him who is the true fastest thing alive, but when he arrived at Lunas house, the door was unlocked and inside was empty. Stepping in, it was weird, there was blood on the floor in the kitchen making his stomach kinda twist at the sight. Looking around, there was no other evidence of the black and red faker or his expecting girlfriend around. 'Weird, hope they didnt get taken away again.' Sonic thought, leaving the house and dashed off.

Bringing himself back to the bar, he just thought that was impossible. Shadow may have gotten tricked the first time but, and I quote, he never falls for the same trick twice. Besides, he wouldnt go down without a fight knowing his girlfriend and unborn children were on the line.  
Trying to have a good time, Sonic was sitting between Amy and his best friend Tails, Cream was next to Tails and Knuckles was beside Amy with Rouge who was happy with her margarita.  
"So your thinkin they just went missing? Like, no trace?" Rouge asked the blue hedgehog.  
"I dont know, I mean, I race Shadow commonly like its a daily thing when he's not annoyed too much." Sonic said with a sly smile. "But he wasnt there, instead the door was unlocked and there was blood in the kitchen. Like I said, weird." Sonic said, laying his hands across the bar.

Just then people were screaming while Sonic jump up.  
"Seems like we got some trouble." Knuckles said, getting up as well. There across the bar, was Sleuth dog holding a blue fox by the collar of his shirt. Arctic came in and was icing some things up while Scourge dashed into Sonic.  
"Hey blue, whats new?" He asked with a fanged smirk to his original, good anti.  
"Not you, thats what. What are you even doing here?" Sonic asked, remembering the last time Scourge crossed into the Mobius dimension from his home one, it ended up with him in prison.  
"Its not me that ordered those two here. We got ourselves a new leader." Scourge said, Sonic was confused as to who this new bad guy was. Or bad girl. Coming out of the dust from fallen things, came the figure of a hedgehog at first but some feathered wings flipped off her back.  
"Hey Sonic, lookin for me?" Luna asked, placing her hands on her hips cleverly with an evil smirk.  
"Luna! Your in charge of them!?" Sonic asked while Scourge still had him pinned to the tiled floor.  
"Uh huh. I gotta say, I like this. The power and control I have, which I didnt when I was all good." Luna said, snarling at any guards near her, resulting in Sleuth punching them away with one hit. "Thanks honey, anyways, I thought to myself about this whole thing and it pretty much works out. The humans are ungrateful for the protection I gave them from Iblis for years, so im done being all charitable. And now that Shadow is out of my life, nothing is going to change my mind." Luna said, her cherry red lips curved to an evil smirk.

"What did you do with Shadow?" Sonic asked, serious while Luna glared hard back into his emerald eyes.  
"That prick and what he did to me is none of your concern is it? Lets just say, love has left my heart so my new love is darkness." Luna said, throwing a hand near Sonic and then the shadows from the figures stood up like Mephiles did when created. But thankfully they werent really alive like he was, just dark figures with electricity dots connecting to match said forms.  
"Attack!" Luna yelled, Knuckles however dodged the shadows scratches and bites to get to Luna. She didnt looked fazed and simply snapper her fingers, phoenix appeared out of the ground and tackled him over the bar. Rouge jumped up and went to help him while Tails protected Cream the best he could with the X-Tornado in battle mode. Making Luna wonder how he got it in there, but that wasnt her concern.

Scourge got off the blue hedgehog, leaving him open for the shadow demons. Though one pink hedgehog was fired up with her 12 ton piko piko hammer ready to swing.  
"You leave Sonic alone!" She said, slamming it down on the shadows around him, disappearing with a screech and puff of black smoke. "And this is for the girl that created them!" Amy said, glaring at Luna but she still didnt look the least bit worried.  
"Your a fool, the Luna you once all knew is gone. I tried the hero thing, but thats over. Because let me tell you something, I put my heart on the line and tried to trust Shadow, and to me, trust is a big deal that should not be messed with. He betrayed that trust, and my love so im done relying on someone." Luna said, her eyes glowing red like Iblis's for a flash second. Sonic noticed this and knew what was really going on.  
'Iblis mustve brainwashed her to be bad!' Sonic said, growling and spin dashing into Luna. She snarled as Sleuth Dawg got her up with his big, strong arms. She merely wiped away the blood near her nose. Arctic, Scourge and Sleuth were ready to fight back but Luna held a hand to stop.  
"Enough boys, lets get out of here." She said, standing up by herself. "Were done here." She added, looking to Scourge who flipped his Warp Ring to go to a different place, possibly Iblis's cave. They each walked through without another word, it zapped close with a golden flash and they were gone.

"Oh Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked, helping him up while Tails came out with Cream, doing the same. Rouge had gotten Knuckles up and walked over.  
"Im fine Amy, but I do know one thing. Iblis is messing with Luna, she's hypnotized almost to be bad." Sonic said, standing up and looked around at the chaos those four had created.  
"Hypnotized? But why?" Cream asked, her eyes curious and scared.  
"I dont know Cream, but I do know one person who can bring her back. Shadow." Sonic said, walking out of Club Rouge and dashed off. He didnt know what his fake did but he was going to fix it. He just had to before the evil team of Iblis Fighters struck again, except it was going to be quite hard since Sonic had no idea where Shadow was on the planet of Mobius.  
'Chaos help me now." Sonic thought, dashing off as a blue light into the forest. 


	27. An Offer and A Search

Luna POV

Landing onto the ground that was as usual scorched pitch black, seeing the other three of my team mates land as well and just separated to other parts of the cave-looking area. I simply walked through one of the many tunnels to Iblis while a hand rubbed the frantic kicking in my stomach, I thought of Shadow for only a mere second before shaking my head, snarling at him.  
'He means nothing.' I thought with a glare and found the guy I was looking for. He turned to me, his red eyes shining at mine but I just stood there, my arms behind my back for him assign me anything or if I was done.  
"So did you deal with those pests?" Iblis asked me with a rough, dark voice as usual.  
"Yes my king." I responded.  
"Good. You know Luna, ive already given you much, am I correct?" Iblis said, slithering down and circled me.  
"Well you havent killed or eaten me yet, or my beautiful child." I said, holding a hand to the bump.  
"True, very true. Now I am ready to offer you more. If you follow my instructions, you will no longer be a princess...but a queen. Think, ultimate power even you or I couldnt contain alone, or anyone for that matter. No more of the humans pushing you around and calling you a mutant, no one will because you will put fear into their cores, anything else they fear wont compare." Iblis said while a evil, fanged smirk crossed my face, my eyes were red with power and anger at the ungrateful humans that thought I was just a monster.  
"How do I become this my lord?" I asked, still holding the smirk.  
"Easy, just get these items. A fire flower from the hottest volcano on Mobius, Mount Mazama. Then just a feather from your wings, a Lunar Phoenix feather which you contain. Lastly, the magma pepper, the strongest and hottest pepper in existance to perform the...ritual." He said, slithering back onto his throne.  
"I will get them soon, but things like that will take a while to find." I said, thinking of where to start.  
"Take your time my dear. And remember, that black and red rat will do anything with his friends to make you doubt yourself." Iblis said but I rolled my eyes.  
"Doubt isnt in my vocabulary." I simply said, throwing him the crown to keep while I returned to the surface for sleep. But questions kept circling my mind like crazy, first off, where are the three fire elements? And what about a ritual, I hadnt even heard of it and ive been around for...well I cant say but ive been around a long time. Still I had to do this, im done being abused by everyone I trust, time to show this pathetic world what im made of.

(Sonic POV, 3 months later)

I was dashing around with Tails following in the X-Tornado with Knuckles, we heard from Rouge about Iblis's deal and what Luna would do under that power with no sense to stop her. Meaning that we had to find Shadow and snap her out of it before it was too late and they made Mobius into a fireball.  
"Sonic this is pointless! We've been searching forever and no one has seen Shadow for months." Knuckles yelled from the ship.  
"We have to find him Knux, if we dont the world is gonna be destroyed." I told him but he just shook his head. That faker had to be around here somewhere, we were entering the Great Forest, the only place we hadnt searched yet. "Tails, you getting anything? Any chaos energy?" I yelled up to him while he glanced at it and smiled.  
"Yeah, im getting a reading nearby." Tails said, dashing with me deeper into the thick forest. While we were searching, I felt this forest had become somewhat darker somehow. Like the Grand Forest on Anti Mobius, or just the castle on that planet was dark enough to compare.

We had been searching for a good few hours over the large forest in search of the faker, but we hadnt seen any sign of him. "Sonic I told you, this is pointless." Knuckles said, punching some rocks to a cave to search but just ended up empty handed again.  
"But that doesnt explain why chaos energy was spotted in this area, were getting close to it though." Tails said, checking a smaller, hand held scanner. Knuckles however wasnt in the mood for more searching, he wanted to find Shadow and beat him for making them waste time or for Lunas attack at the club a bit back.  
"What if its just another Chaos Emerald?" I asked, questioning if it was correct or not as well.  
"No it cant be now, the levels are out of control. The emeralds are always steady unless in a fight." Tails explained, showing the both of us the small scanner. The lines were bright red and out of control like he said. "So Shadow could actually be out there huh? Then its time to beat some sense into him, unless someone else is." I said with my signature smirk and dashed off towards the source with Knuckles and Tails close behind.  
Following the source we heard some snarling ahead in a clearing, and found the hedgehog we were looking for. Shadow was on the ground, groaning while gripping his head, and believe me he looked like a wreck. His quills were fuzzed and messed up, he looked like he hadnt slept in days, and like he had been in many harsh fights with some scars.

"Yo faker long time no-" I started but saw him growl at me and try to attack me harshly. "Whoa." I said, jumping back to avoid a punch with sharp claws swinging with it. He groaned again and stumbled back against a cave wall.  
"I wont...let you..use me for this!" He yelled, shaking his head while his claws dug into the ground. Tails got a closer look but kept a cool distance, but I was ready to defend him if needed. "He seems to be under control of...darkness. And the waves match the same matter Mephiles is made of." Tails said, scanning Shadow while he was still in his freak out or whatever.  
"So something dark is taking over him?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head to piece this all together.  
"Yes, apparently for a while." Tails said, walking over to us. "There might be a way to get him out though, we have to remind him of Luna while fighting, telling his form that so Shadow can break free." Tails added, taking out a familiar fire locket. It was the same one Luna had stolen from Iblis years ago, it was the only thing she had left behind in her house and she never left without it.  
"Perfect." I said, taking the locket and walking straight up to him. "Shadow you have to break out of this now, Luna is in danger and if you dont do something she's going to kill everyone." I said, hanging the locket in front of him. He paused for a minute but shook his head, snarling at the thing.  
"Your dead hedgehog." He said, getting up and punched me in the gut which led to me hitting a tree, hard. Staggering up, I still gripped the locket and whipped some blood off with the back of my wrist.  
"Im not letting you do this, im a hero to this planet so im not letting some darkness create this chaos." I said, spin-dashing into Shadow so I held him down with my foot. "You have to fight this Shadow, think about whats going to happen if you dont, the world is going to be destroyed, your kid could possibly die or turn evil, and Luna could die from it too. Luna needs you because she still trusts you. Still loves you." I said, that seemed to really cut deep. His dark red eyes turned to ruby red and he growled, rolling over so I fell onto the ground while he took the locket. Black smoke was blowing off him while he went to the X-Tornado without another word, taking out a chaos emerald.  
"Chaos Blast!" He yelled, a red burst of light shot off him, a shadow screeching as it came out, in his form but vanished with the wind. Setting the chaos emerald back in the ship, he gripped the small chain with the fire locket on it, walking over to me on the ground.  
"Where is she?" was all he asked. 


	28. Return of the Lunar Phoenix

Normal POV

While Shadow had been under the spell of the dark shadow inside him, hearing all that had happened, he knew he had to break out of it now. And his plan seemed to work out nicely, but turning to the blue faker on the ground, he wanted answers on Luna.  
"I said, where is she?" Shadow said, taking Sonic by the shoulders and pinned him against a tree hard, concerned for his love and unborn child that could be in danger.  
"W-we dont know, we just came to find you. No ones seen Luna in months now." Sonic choked out, getting Shadow to loosen the strength on him.  
"Then your gonna help me find her. Today." Shadow said, crossing his arms as usual.  
"Well she was last seen with Scourge, Arctic and Sleuth, saying she was part of Iblis's team now. But its gonna be nearly impossible to find his lair, none the less, a hidden ring tunnel to take us there. Where do we start?" Knuckles asked, unaware of two characters watching.  
"Start by saying please, Knucklehead." the chilled, female voice of Arctic the fox called from a tree. Scourge was there, laying on a branch with his smirk and sunglasses on, his arms propped under his head while Arctic was curled up on him, looking as though the two had been asleep.  
"Arctic and Scourge, what do you two want now?" Knuckles asked, a vein popping out in anger at the two 'villians'  
"Relax, your right that were bad, but were not that bad. Ya see, Iblis hired us to persuade Luna into joinin his side, threatening us to keep quiet about his true plans under the threat of execution." Scourge said, knowing with that he had their attention now.  
"What are you two talking about, what plans?" Tails asked, looking curious at the two with the other three males.  
"Allow me to tell ya foxy." Arctic said, sliding to the left and her tail caught on a branch, hanging upside down like she usually did. "You see, he hired me and Scourge to make my sister come to the evil side, but its not just because he wants her to be his queen. Its because he wants her dead." Arctic said, her tone serious so they knew she was really telling the truth. "So he sent her on'a trip to get the hottest things on Mobius, and believe it or not, when mixed together they can be hot enough to kill her. It wont matter if she's immortal or not." Scourge said, sitting up while he legs hung on the side of the branch facing them.

"I dont get it, why would Iblis go this far to kill her?" Tails asked, not even sure himself of why the fire-creature was doing this.  
"Because she is the real ruler of the flame, except the tribe doesnt know and Iblis prefers to keep it that way by killing her before she gives birth to more." Arctic said, flying down with Scourge to the ground.  
"Im not letting that prick hurt my kids or Luna, so you two are gonna take us there." Shadow said while Arctic just shook her head.  
"Its not that easy, Luna is too far deep to think of listening to any of us. Right now, this is what she looks like." Arctic said, tapping something on her phone and showed them a picture, it was of Luna but definitely different. Luna now looked something like a mermaid, having a lava and burnt tail like Iblis. Along with red demon eyes, black horns and she had on the crown, though they noticed the rocks around her waist that looked like a belt most mermaids had, looked higher than usual, almost like a snake that swallowed half of her.  
"What the heck is with her tail?" Knuckles asked.  
"Its like Iblis, its this fire thing thats slowly taking over, she thinks its the normal process as Iblis said, but really its the thing thats gonna eat her once she's dead in the 'ritual'." Arctic said.  
"Dang, he must really hate her." Sonic said, thinking that this plan was thought out to the very last detail.  
"No duh blue. Anyways, were gonna help stripes here get his babe back. With this." Scourge said, taking out a super-charged, warp-ring. "And this." He added, taking out a familiar fire locket that belonged to Luna. "All ya gotta do is get her down, and put the necklace around her neck, then once she has it on, remind her of who she is." He said with a clever smile.

"But how are we gonna get past the guards, according to the readings, Iblis has phoenix guarding the place 24/7. Especially now since he's taking down his biggest rival." Tails said, looking at a scanned on the X-Tornado.  
"Dang, didnt think that through." Scourge said, leaning against a tree. "Sleuth cant even take em out, and neither can all of us, and I conquered a planet on my own." He added.  
"I dont see how were getting past then, those birds are as hot as lava and could kill us." Knuckles said but Shadow was determined to get his girlfriend and child out alive and safe. Even if it meant Luna would still hate him for the whole 'incident' that demon or darkness made him do to the girl he loved.  
"Doesnt matter, ill die before letting that prick kill her so easily." Shadow said.  
"Its not that simple, we could get caught 5 minutes in and the only thing we can do is watch her die without having someone on the inside. But we cant even talk to phoenix." Arctic said, they were all talking about possibilities when a sharp squawk cut them all off. Up in a pine tree, there was a bird about the size of an eagle sitting in a tree, red, flaming eyes shot out at them all. No one really knew what it wanted or why it did that, about to continue when it flew up, sending a strong gust of wind. They looked when it settled and saw it was gone but in a flash landed in front of them, it was a phoenix. It was mostly white at the top and went down to yellow, gold, orange, red, blood red and black to the bottom, though it just perched on a nearby branch and locked onto Shadow.  
"What the hell is with that bird?" Scourge asked, but Arctics eyes lit up and she walked slowly towards it. "Babe?" Scourge asked but she didnt stop, she just locked eyes with the bird. "I know this phoenix somewhere. I know I do." Arctic said, looking past its eyes and almost into its soul so it seemed. Her eyes lit up, and she was about to speak but it held a long, shimmering wing to her mouth, it was warm and not blazing hot like you would think, but she knew it meant for her to be quiet, so she nodded. Turning to the others, she smiled with a glance to the phoenix.  
"I think we just found our key in the door." Arctic said, holding out an arm to where the phoenix landed onto her arm softly. What they didnt know is that this wasnt any phoenix, it was two things. It was a 'he' and it happened to be a Lunar Phoenix. 


	29. Lunas Father?

Normal POV

In the dark, burning caverns of Iblis's lair, Luna slithered over to the deep, boiling pool of lava, stopping on the ledge of the incomplete pool.  
"I have found the last items." Luna said, looking to the bigger Iblis creature next to her, taking out a glowing red pepper and dropped it into the pool of molten lava below, sizzling with the mix of lava and the flower she recently put in.  
"Good now the last item is a mere feather from your wings." Iblis said, a claw tracing her feathers while she shuddered but held a serious face.  
"Simple." Luna said, taking out a long, black and pink tipped phoenix feather from her wings using her strong teeth, a new one automatically appeared in its place like new.  
"Now just drop it in, jump into the pool and you will become what you were born to be." Iblis said, snickering while Luna ignored it. Spitting out the feather, it floated into the lava, bursting into a puff of smoke that happened to look like a skull and crossbones but unfortunately she didnt see it.

Stepping closer to the edge, rocks tipped into it while she was about to fall until a phoenix screeched loudly, grabbing Luna's hood on her black jacket, pulling her away from the pool of death.  
"What?! Release the phedgehog, you idiotic phoenix!" Iblis snarled but the certain Lunar Phoenix wouldn't allow it, pulling her farther from the pool until she fell to the ground, coughing from the pressure on her neck.  
"Leave her alone Iblis." Arctic said, coming out of the shadows with Scourge, Sleuth, Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles behind her. "She's been alive for a lot of years and were not gonna let you kill her. Not after all she's done for the planet." She added, holding a serious death glare.  
"Seems like some rodents didnt keep their mouths shut, too bad for you. But your friend here is already changing, soon to become _just _what everyone, even the humans want her to be." Iblis said, dark and sinister.  
"Theirs gonna be a change, but it wont be from her." Shadow said, cracking his knuckles with a threatening death glare. Iblis just snickered and turning into his hedgehog form so they could see his evil smirk cross his lips.  
"Ah Shadow the hedgehog, you really think saving your precious Luna is going to make her forgive what you did? Oh Luna." He called, Luna got up, her eyes flashing at the people around but locked on Shadow, growling and there was practically fire and skulls deep within her eyes. "You want to become my queen, kill that rat." He said, disappearing with a burst of flames.

Luna snarled, regaining balance with her mermaid or snake like tail, hissing at him for what he did the last time they were together. With the locket tightly gripped in his hand, he dashed around her, dodging hits and whips of her tail while he caught her attention. Except the others were now dealing with some Iblis lackeys and phoenix that were ticked off at the intruders.  
"Get it around her neck, stripes!" Scourge yelled, spin-dashing into a group of phoenix. Shadow chaos controlled onto Luna's back, kicking her down to the floor to quickly pin her down. She snarled her rage while Shadow was struggling to get the small necklace to click together around her neck. Eventually he managed to get it on but just as he did, her burning tail wrapped around him tightly like an anaconda, facing her red demon eyes.  
"Now what?" Shadow choked out, feeling her tail wrapping tighter and tighter.  
"You have to remind her that she's good!" Arctic said, taking out a katana to stab a Iblis Crawled in the chest.

He didnt know where to start really, and running out of breath and time he just kissed her instantly. At first thinking this was going to make her tighten the grip, she actually loosened it and groaned in her regular voice. He pulled away to see the two burnt horns disappear into ashes but she snarled at him.  
"Luna this isnt you! Think about your sister Arctic!" Shadow yelled, nodding to the ice fox fighting with her boyfriend against some phoenix. She whimpered a little at the memories of her last family member and the red demon eyes sparkled back to the purple and pink, normal eyes he remembered.  
Trying to think of other things to remind her, he got one that would shock something into her.  
"What about that jerk Hunter?" Shadow said, the name seemed to perk her ears up and she groaned, holding her head with her free paws. The 'tail' seemed to slid lower, revealing her baggy, cameo jeans to her hips. "And GUN that took you from your mother and family? Everything you were raised to know?" He added, she snarled at that remark, hating GUN with all her guts.  
"I hate them!" She yelled, slamming her tail against a wall in both anger and to kinda hurt Shadow for bringing it up.

"She's close, just a little more!" Tails said, seeing the tail was now to her knees, looking more like a fish or snake had only swallowed her there.  
"I got nothing else!" Shadow yelled, seeing Luna regaining control and raising her claws to attack until a sharp phoenix call made her wince. Dropping Shadow to the floor, she backed to a wall and held her ears tightly at the high pitched shriek only dogs should hear.  
The familiar phoenix that had snuck the gang of males and Arctic in was now in front of her, looking her dead in the eyes. Her eyes were narrowed and a little frightened, but looking at his symbols, eye color and the appearance, that lava-like tail slipped off and died instantly.  
She couldnt look away from him, the phoenix purred some things to her, making her nod and turn to the other phoenix and Iblis creatures.

"Sutoppu! Ichi-nin de sorera o nokosu!" Luna yelled, meaning 'Stop! Leave them alone!' to the creatures who flinched and looked to her, bowing respectfully while she turned to the phoenix that brought her back. "Daddy..." She said, tears developing in her eyes at the Lunar Phoenix.


	30. Putting an End to Iblis

Luna POV

Gaining control of my true self, I tore away from my locked vision with my father, that like my mother, I thought was dead. But there were bigger tasks I had to handle to make sure he and everyone else stays alive for another day, like taking care of that conniving, burnt-skin, snake they called Iblis. Snarling and feeling my body heat up, I dashed off deep into the castle, ticked off to a new level, I found that loser and dug my claws into his tail. You would think that him being made of lava, burnt rock and life energy, he wouldnt feel that so much but nope, he roared out in some pain, turning towards me.  
"What are you doing?" He snarled.  
"Doing what I shouldve done a long, long time ago! Reclaiming my place as the ruler of this clan, but first you have to 'step down'." I said, smirking evilly and dragged him across the ground on his back out of the cave I found him in. When I returned to the cave with the crater of molten lava that broke the record of hottest temperature, the other creatures of fire merely stood still. Comparing that morphing Iblis Worm to me, girl that was angry enough with the mood swings and her rival tricking her into this, wouldnt you stay out of it?

"You idiots, get this she-devil away from me!" Iblis snarled to them but they remained frozen.  
"They listen to me now, maybe its because they have finally caught onto who is the real master of flame, and who is the faker." I said, snickering and tackling him into the crater of lava, but before I hit the lava, I spread out my wings. I was a bit shaky because I hadnt used them in a long time, plus the weight of my stomach the size of a cantaloupe which was pretty strange but that didnt matter. I heard the hard sizzle and flew out just as the crater seemed to erupt from the heavy impact, smirking as no one, not even Iblis himself could not survive his own creation.  
"That takes care of that." I muttered, laying a hand on my stomach, knowing this had to be the last thing bad to happen. "Where are those idiots, Ginger and Mephiles?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips while turning towards the others.  
"They're taken care of now, we took a chaos emerald and were able to send them back to the medieval time. Without this." Sleuth said, taking out the dark purple emerald.  
"Finally, maybe ill be able to catch a break." I sighed, taking a chaos emerald from Sleuth and returned us all to the surface.

Scourge and Arctic returned to his castle in Anti Mobius with Sleuth, Sonic dashed off with Knuckles and Tails in the X-Tornado, so I was left with Shadow and my father. Both I had to have a word with, expecting an explanation from both men in my life.  
"Both of you inside, I want answers." I said, taking them into my house. "You, wait in my room." I said, pointing from Shadow to my bedroom door, to which he followed with his serious face as usual. Meanwhile, I sat on the couch while my father perched on an arm of the couch.  
Having my fire locket back, it had many powers that I needed, some extraordinary, which is another reason Iblis hates me is because I stole it from him. Being a treasure, I always wore it so it gave me the power to control my fire from going out of control, helping me as a child when my powers were revealed, talking to fire creatures like in the caves, and it was also a pretty mood necklace. Anyways, I turned to my father.  
"Dad...what happened to you? Why did you leave me, mom and Arctic?" I said, tears slowly built in my eyes while he looked at me. He turned into a bird that looked like a hawk I knew named Jet, except he was orange with a white flame symbol on his chest, black boots and purple, dark eyes that matched the top of my eyes.

"I know I have a lot to explain to you. So let me just start at why I left." My dad, Comet Fire the phoenix he was named, said to me.  
"Mom always told me it was because hunters came and...killed him and tried to do the same to me. She said it was because we were different." I said, looking to the floor.  
"She said that to protect you from the truth, so as you would never endanger yourself. Wether you would run away and try to find me or knew you were involved with me, she promised to keep you safe from Iblis and GUN. Arctic as well." He said.  
"But...she died trying." I said, feeling a single tear stream down my face.  
"I know...your mother was beautiful, kind and loved you and I no matter who we were. Its hard to find someone like that. But im glad you did." He said, making me remember Shadow.  
"I dont know..I mean, what he did-" I started.  
"According to the records, it was Mephiles who took him over. Sonic saw it himself and agreed, along with his friends. So I dont think he meant to hurt you." He said.  
"I just dont know dad...I need to think because..I want them to live. I dont want to end up like mom did because of who I am or of who I love." I said, feeling tears flood down my face.  
"Well before you talk to him, I think I know of how you can change that. He is basically known by everyone, so if you got him to convince people that its okay to love our kind without fear...they would listen." Comet said, getting up and kissed my forehead the way I remembered as an infant before going to another room.  
"He's right." I muttered, waiting a few minutes and got up, heading to my room. While walking, I had to kind arch my back because of this baby, which made me think again, how can a baby be this heavy? If it has wings, it shouldnt be that much weight.

Opening the door, I saw him sitting in a chair in my room, looking from the floor to me with those dazzling, ruby eyes.  
"I guess I have some things to explain." He said in a low voice, barely audible if I didnt have sensitive ears. "...Yeah." I said, standing near him. "You wanna start from how it all happened?" I asked, twisting my arms lightly behind my back.  
"Mephiles and Ginger tackled me...injected me with this..dark magic, it was like black liquid, thicker than ink or oil. Next thing I know, I black out, lose all control and all im seeing and hearing is you screaming. Then you yelling at me outside and my body just dashing off into the forest. I was there for months trying to get rid of it, I was only able to keep it far away from everyone..you know I cant hurt people really. Maria told me to protect people, so yeah. But when faker helped me get rid of it, I had to find you since I felt you were in danger." Shadow said, leading up to recent events that just happened.  
"I see...but you really had me scared. And im not supposed to be scared of anything. Now you can make it up to me, you and faker, in town, you tell people that they shoudnt hunt us down. Like pass a law, and if you two believe that my kind and phoenix are actually good, they'll have to pass it." I said, sitting on the bed to which my stomach was about half the length of my thighs to my knees.  
"Alright, if it'll fix what ive done in some way or repay you I suppose." He said, getting up.  
"It will, it will keep my kind safe and protect the town like my dad did to me and my family. More importantly, it will protect our child." I said, making him turn to my stomach and smile lightly at it.  
"Wow...its gotten pretty big." He said, kneeling down a bit at my side. I smiled at him.  
"You have no idea what its like, carrying him or her around like this. Not to mention how energetic the kicking and moving is." I said, taking his hand with mine and placed it onto my stomach. Instantly, the baby kicked against his hand frantically, knowing its father was near.  
"Like I said, I regret what I did. I almost messed the kid up." He said, the baby kicked harder at its fathers voice. "Its not entirely your fault I suppose. You couldnt control yourself and tried to keep us safe." I said, feeling his hand wrap around mine. I looked down into his eyes while he looked back into mine.  
"I love you. Remember that." He said softly.  
"I will, because I love you." I said, kissing him. I had to say I missed it.

He climbed onto the bed with me while night was falling, I felt safer with him somehow, which was weird considering what had happened with him the last time we were together.  
"Night you two." Shadow muttered, half asleep but I smiled and nuzzled my way between his shoulder and neck, comfortably. Things had to be okay now, the only danger or pain id get is birth. Which I felt was soon. 


	31. Law Passed

Luna POV

-A month later

Arriving at Station Square, I hid behind a tree while both humans and animals of all kinds were chattering at the mysterious meeting here. I was wearing my thick, baggy black hoodie while Shadow and Sonic dashed onto the stage and people cheered at the famous hedgehogs and rivals, making my ears ring.  
"Hey everybody, you know who I am. Im Sonic the hedgehog, and this is Shadow as you all know." Sonic said, walking along the stage while the cheering finally died down. "Your probably all wondering why were here, well allow me to share the reason. Its about these creatures." He said, gesturing to a picture of a phoenix, one of me, one of my dad and another of an iblis lizard. At the sight people either gasped in fear at our 'hideous' forms or hissed in hatred at our kind, making me growl but I had to keep it together, because after today, maybe things will finally get better.  
"Alright, alright we know that some of you hate them right? Especially this girl." He said, pointing to the picture of me. "But guys, think, has she done anything bad before? Has she hurt anyone, taken anyone, or even attacked the city? Not as many times as Eggman has thats for sure." He said, earning a few light chuckles but I knew they werent gonna be happy with a new rule. Though some of them knew he had a point. For once. "Hey Sonic, why are you defending her? She's still the daughter of fire, and besides, how do you know she's good?" A human asked him.  
"How do you know she's bad?" Shadow said, now taking control. "Look, the reason were doing this whole thing is because.." He said, sighing for a minute. I wasnt mad at that, he didnt exactly want to admit he fell in love, but for me I guess he would do anything. "Because what?" A girl asked, getting Shadow to say it.  
"I fell in love with that girl." He said, earning a whole wave of gasps and shocked screams but he looked unfazed. Over the crowd i heard, 'How can he be in love with her?' and 'It has to be some evil spell to trick him' and 'How did she get him?!' from some fangirls.

"Look, she isnt as bad as you think, she's even had a hard life because of you people judging and hurting her." Shadow said, growling slightly but snapped his fingers. I flew up onto the stage and removed the hood with a smirk, at the sight of me people gasped and screamed in total fear. Well, because of me appearing in public, and because of my stomach that looked like half a watermelon, now they knew why else Shadow was here.  
"Hey shut up, im not that scary." I said, crossing my arms in some annoyance.  
"Anyways, she isnt as bad as you all think. A few months ago, I had been taken to another universe by chaos control without an emerald, I actually thought id be stuck there forever by force. But when Luna came, she helped me escape, even when her boyfriend came to take her home with an emerald, or whenever she got hurt because of me, she stayed by my side. Meaning she's loyal, strong, and to me, beautiful." Shadow said, making some people actually 'aw' at that. I smiled and kissed him to thank him.  
"So guys, now that you've heard who Luna really is, and what her and her kind have done for the planet, think we can accept them as one of us?" Sonic asked, there was a wave of chattering for a minute before many people nodded and actually yelled 'yeah!' which caught me by surprise. "Then lets make it so." Sonic added, nodding over to the mayor who had signed a paper, making it null and void that phoenix and phedgehogs were accepted as citizens and guardians, and were not to be hunted, attacked or feared anymore. People cheered while I got off the stage with Shadow and kiss him again.  
"Your a nice guy." I said, snickering "Yeah, people better not get used to it or im gonna be like faker." He muttered but I smiled at him.

We got home and I decided to get some rest, this babys frantic kicking each time a loud cheer or something erupted from the crowd and not to mention carrying it around, I was wiped out.  
So I flopped on my back onto the bed, panting a little which was pretty unusual. Shadow had followed and was just fixing his quills a little, it was funny how often he did it.  
"So when is the kid expected to be born?" He said, fixing his top spike in the middle.  
"For about 3 more weeks, im almost in the nine month zone. But I can tell you this, I cant wait to get this thing out of here, not so happy on how it gets out of me." I said, resting a hand on my head to ease myself.  
"What about names for it?" He asked, turning to me now.  
"Well...I havent thought about it. Because it could be a boy or a girl, or more than one." I said, almost sickened at giving birth more than once. But my baby did need me, so I couldnt let the thing down during birth or let it die. Id be truly heartbroken.  
"For a boy im just going with Shad. You pick the girl." Shadow said, sitting on the end of the bed.  
"Hmm...I cant really decide. For some reason im stuck between Rosa and Maria." I said, shrugging while still laying on the soft, double bed.  
"When its born it'll be easier." He said, laying next to me, his hands circled my bump, making me shiver and moan lightly at the touch, I had to say he knew what I liked.

After a few good minutes, I fell asleep with Shadow by my side. But I didnt get a lot of sleep for long, my stomach was all in twists and I didnt like it, I could feel myself frequently tossing and turning around the bed until I couldnt take it. When I woke up, I saw that the room was dark with the night, the only light being the moon that shone through the blinded, window nearby. Shadow was asleep next to me, a hand lost under his pillow and the other still laid on my stomach making me smile but I felt a hard kick and winced.  
Getting up, I rushed to the bathroom for water, I was hoping that it wasnt happening, not now, not here. I mean, I still had three weeks before it was due. Panting while I sat on the rim of the bath tub, I was holding my stomach, for some reason I wanted to push but I shook away the feeling.  
"N-no, no not now." I said softly, feeling some pain in my stomach now and then until finally it passed. I sighed in relief and made my way back to bed, while Shadow, being the deep sleeper in this house, hadnt even moved.  
While laying next to him I just thought of what happened and got worried.  
'Based on this, my baby is gonna come sooner than I thought.' I thought, laying on my side while I tried to sleep, but how can I now? 


	32. The Babys Coming

Luna POV

In the morning, I was sitting on the couch in the living room with Shadow, feeling him stroke my stomach. I still hadnt told him about last night, I couldnt, he would make sure I dont leave the house just to be safe.  
Anyways, we were watching tv like normal before Shadow got up and decided to go for a run. This time I knew he would be safe because Mephiles and Ginger were arrested recently and thrown back into their dimension.  
'Maybe my children will really be safe after all.' I thought, smiling and thought of how bad things started and how well they turned out now.  
"Ill be back Luna." Shadow said, dashing out. I smiled at him and turned back to the tv.

About an hour later, I heard the doorbell ring, and pushed myself off the couch with my 2 gallon stomach to the door. Outside was Arctic, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Sally and Blaze.  
"Okay if it involves anything girly, like makeovers or clothes, count me out." I said, crossing my arms while they came in.  
"Relax hon, were just here for ya shower." Rouge said, leaving me confused.  
"A baby shower, it was Arctics idea." Amy said, pointing to my sister. I didnt know what a baby shower was, my mother didnt have one because when her friends found out she married a phoenix, had a mutant phoenix/hedgehog daughter and a possible second, they abandoned her.  
"What exactly happens?" I asked, putting my hands on my thick hips.  
"Well you get some gifts, spend time with just us girls, and theres food." Sally said. I was having strange cravings lately and was starved already when I just had a meat-lovers sandwich with a bowl of fruit, weird mix to me.  
"Fine, but nothing too girly." I said, they walked to the living room while they set presents on a table. Amy and Cream had some food on the table as well.

Mainly we just talked for a bit, watching some tv while some of the girls talked about their experience. Blaze had already had a son with Silver, Flame. He was a white hedgehog with a cat tail and cat like muzzle, the rest being like his dad. Rouge had a son named Knux Jr with Knuckles a while ago, right now he was 5 months old and looked identical to his father but had bat wings and ice blue eyes like Rouge.  
"So how many you having?" Rouge asked, coming back with some coffee to the living room.  
"I actually dont know yet. I mean, with all the chaos I havent had a chance to go to the doctors for an ultra sound. But one thing for sure, this baby weighs a ton, so I may be having more than one." I said.  
"I gotta say, I never thought Shadow would settle down like this. Believe me, before Knuckles I tried to make him mine but he said I was just his partner, as in just a GUN partner or a friend. But im okay with Knux." Rouge said, sitting back on the couch near me while I shrugged.  
"To be honest I didnt see this all coming. One night im mad about my boyfriend blowing me off, next thing you know im helping Shadow. And like you, he thought of me as just a partner. But one way or another we fell in love, and he knew the dangers that came with it. Especially having a baby with one of my kind." I said, looking at my stomach. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and winced sharply, wrapping my arms around it.  
"You okay?" Blaze said, all the girls getting concerned while I struggled opening one eye but tried to look fine.  
"Y-yeah. I-im fine. They must be hungry I suppose." I said, feeling the pain pass and got up.

I had some of the food they made, they had some as well but with my cravings I went wild on the meat, feeling it actually soothe my pain. I tried to play it off that I was fine, thankfully it wasnt time for birth yet since my water didnt break yet. I prayed it wouldnt with Shadow gone, if I went into labor I needed him by my side. Putting this off, I got to some presents to pass time, there was some clothes, toys and furniture for the baby. I now had a crib for the baby, and if I was having more than one, they were small enough to both sleep in it. The clothes were some of those footie things, one black with two holes in the back, from Rouge since Knux had wings and she thought mine would be the same. The others were blue for a boy, a few pink for a girl and one white for both genders.  
All the while, my stomach aches were getting worst, I felt the baby kicking at almost Sonic speed but tried to calm it down with a stroke to the stomach, rubbing it to ease up.  
"Are you sure your okay ?" Creamed asked, she was beside me and liked feeling the baby kick my stomach. I had to admit, it was cute seeing her eyes light up and giggle when it kicked.  
"I-im fine girls, really. Its probably the food I ate earlier. I just...need to be alone." I said, running to the bathroom and locking the door. Sitting against the wall, I was panting and subconsciously spread my legs in the birth way.  
'No, no, no, no, no!' My thoughts screamed. 'I cant be doing this now, I still had 3 weeks before I was due!' I thought, grabbing a rag to wipe my forehead from the beads of sweat building.

'God its no use, the kids have to come now and im tired of the pain!' I at first thought but yelled the end. I placed both hands on my stomach, digging my claws in slightly and spread my legs out farther.  
I felt the need to push again and groaned while I did just that. It felt relieving but didnt resolve the pain in my stomach. After a hard push, I heard something, like a popping sound and felt my grey sweatpants get wet with the floor. My eyes widened and I groaned loudly at the new pain.  
"Luna, are you okay? Open the door!" Arctic said, her voice filled with worry as she jiggled the door knob. I got up slowly, unlocking the door and staggered out in front of the worried girls.  
"Luna?" Amy asked "I need you...to get Shadow. Right now." I said, my voice trembling and my body shaking like the leaf in harsh wind.  
"Why? What happened?" Arctic asked.  
"M-my...water broke." I said, tears building up from the pain. My child was coming now. 


	33. Maria and Twins!

Luna POV

I almost fell to my knees in pain if it wasnt for Blaze and Amy holding me up at my arms.  
"Oh man, this is bad! Ill find Shadow with Rouge, you girls take her to her room now and keep her there, and Sally make sure Cream stays out here, she's a bit too young to see that." Arctic ordered, grabbing her black, torn, mini jacket over her blue dress and jeans.  
"B-but I need Shadow here-Ah!" I tried but ended up yelling in pain.  
"We promise we'll find him, it'll be fine." Arctic said and flew out with Rouge using her three, long tails like Tails uses his to fly. They were gone while the two girls took me to my double bed.  
"Um do either of you know how to deliver one of these?" I asked, kinda worried now.  
"Well I gave birth once so I know what to do in experience." Blaze said, leaving the room and came back with hot water and towels.  
"And I sorta prepared myself in case Sonic and I ever have a child." Amy said, helping Blaze lay the towels near my lower half. Since my boots were off, wouldnt matter if they were on, my claws shot out and I think I started what they called nesting. I may have been a hedgehog that acted like a human, but I still had animal in me.  
Finally letting my feet rest and claws retract, I sighed and laid my head down but kept groaning every ten minutes at a contraction for the next half hour.  
'I hope they find Shadow fast, I cant do this without him by my side.' I thought with tears of pain and sadness rolling down my muzzle while Blaze and Amy did their best to help me.

Normal POV

In the forest, Rouge looked around Emerald Coast and Station Square while Arctic took Green Hill Zone and Robotropolis but neither could find the red and black hedgehog who was moments away from being a father anywhere. "We have to find him Rouge, if we dont, Luna wont be able to do this alone!" Arctic said while flying into her communicator watch.  
"I know, and if she cant do it, the baby will die. We have to find him now before she has to start." Rouge replied, Arctic nodded and kept looking while she felt a drop on her nose. It was raining lightly now.  
'Perfect.' Arctic thought, hating to get her hair and fur wet but this was for her sister.

Just when she was about to give up she heard something. Like two voices groaning in pain and thuds below, she looked into a deep forest and saw two lights zipping around, one blue the other gold.  
"You have got to be kidding me! Rouge, I found him so get back to the house before this storm gets worse." Arctic said into her watch and landed. "Alright, break it up!" Arctic yelled but the two didnt listen. She felt this was like when Cosmo tried to break up a fight between Sonic and Knuckles before, they didnt listen to a word she said.  
"Stay out of it Arctic." Shadow said.  
"We dont want ya to get hurt in our fight.' Sonic said, a cocky smile crossing his muzzle as he attacked and Arctic growled.  
"Shadow, Luna is having the baby so break it up before I break your arms!" She yelled, but instantly covered her mouth. It was unlike her since she was all calm before Luna had gotten kidnapped, but she kinda liked being heard.  
"What?!" Shadow said, looking at her with wide eyes. Sonic did do and hit Shadow down, but he didnt necessarily mean to do it now. Arctic and Sonic lifted him up but he didnt need any help at such a simple task.  
"We need to move now, so come on!" She said, tugging his hand to which he bolted towards the house with Sonic beside him.

Once he made it in, Shadow saw Sally and Cream were watching tv while Cheese was asleep on Creams lap.  
"Where is she?" Shadow said, Sally was about to respond when a loud scream echoed down the hall and Shadow just ran. Kicking the door open, he saw Blaze and Amy were helping her. Arctic just looked at Shadow for a moment before taking Sonic out to the room with the others. "Amy, if ya want you can clean up and go watch Sonic, I got this." Arctic said, getting on some new gloves over her sparkling, snowy paws. "Where in the hell have you been! I was worried as fuck!" Luna yelled while Shadow took her hand.  
"Im here now." was all he said, knowing that she would get like this because of the remaining mood swings she kept bottled up during the whole pregnancy.

As Shadows hand curved with hers, her head flopped against the pillow, her panting softened as a voice squealed near her end. Blaze, Amy and Arctic aw'd at the newborn kit that was born.  
"Its a girl, Shadow." Blaze said, Arctic carefully cut the umbilical cord, earning a crying from the small pup. Luna opened her eyes again at the voice and sat up.  
"A...girl?" Luna said. 'Just like mom.' "Yeah." Amy answered while she helped Blaze clean the small infant up. "Hey Arc...call dad and tell him." Luna said, feeling exhuasted already. Arctic nodded and left the room while the two girls finished cleaning up the baby and wrapped her in a blanket.  
Handing the baby to Shadow, the two saw their daughter. She was all black like Shadow and Luna, but already had a long mane of hair going to her legs that was pink and black like Luna. She had hedgehog ears, nose and tail like Shadow and Luna now in her hedgehog, instead of wolf like in the medieval world. Her crying stopped at her father holding her, making her yawn and stretch her arms, which had red stripes on like her legs, and then a pair of black and pink wings came out, just like her mothers.  
"She's adorable." Luna whispered as Shadow sat on the bed beside her.

Carefully, Sally entered with Sonic, Rouge who returned not to long ago with Knuckles and Knux Jr, Cream, Cheese, and Arctic with their dad, CometFire, to see the baby. Cream went beside Shadow and almost cried at how cute the girl was.  
"Aw, she's cute." Rouge said, smiling from the baby to Knuckles.  
"What are you going to name her?" Sally asked. Luna glanced to Shadow and thought for a minute.  
"Maria." She said, narrowing her eyes with a smile as Shadow looked a little off guard but returned it.  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
"As serious as this." She said, kissing him and smiled.  
"Looks just like her mother." Comet said, now out of his phoenix form. Luna smiled at her dad for a moment while she tried to get up.  
"Well, now that this is over, im getting rid of these towels." Luna said, about to get up and clean her bed for sleep, but just as she sat up, she groaned and fell back against the pillow.  
"Whats wrong?" Blaze asked her, concerned.  
"I-It...hurts again!" She said in a strained voice that meant she was in serious pain.

Sally took the others, including Cream and Maria out to the living room while Blaze, Amy and Arctic stayed. Shadow got off the bed to give her more room and for the girls to look over but still had his hand curved with hers.  
"Luna...I think your having another." Arctic said, getting more hot water and gloves.  
She couldnt believe it, she knew it was heavy and could possibly be having another, but there was no way she would be able to do this again. "Y-You mean...twins?" Luna choked out, almost fainting. 


	34. Rosa and The End

Normal POV

Luna was already growing in pain, her panting started fast again for each contraction that hit her while her hand curved around Shadows once again, this time tighter to help her.  
"Okay, right now you dont have to push, but just hold his hand tight whenever you feel a contraction hit." Blaze said, looking over things while Luna sighed a little. She was relieved that she didnt have to push right away.  
But all the while, she was panting hard in a rhythm while sweat coated her face and body, making her bangs go limp and to the side of her face. She gripped Shadows hand all the way through it, inside, she was glad she didnt have to do this alone. But as the contractions grew more and more painful, the more Shadows hand was cracking at her grip until he thought of something. In the nearby drawer, he grabbed the ipod and put the earbuds in, instantly she sighed in relief at the music blocking out everything, loosening her grip on his hand.

After a few minutes, Arctic checked this time while Blaze was washing some towels of blood and after-birth and replaced them with new ones with Amys help.  
"Alright sis, I think you can start again." Arctic said, doing all she could to help her out and looking over, she knew for a fact there was certainly another in there. Luna hated this and gave it her all in a hard push, wanting the baby out and the pain gone. But that had only gotten the head just inches out of her opening before she flopped against the pillow in tears.  
"I..I cant do it anymore! Damn it, it hurts too much!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. All of them knew she had to give it her all and get the baby out, because if she didnt, it could die.  
"Luna, you have to get that thing out of you damn it! Your stronger than this, I know you are!" Shadow yelled, seeing her chest go up and down in fast breathing. She closed her eyes tight as if this was all a dream but instead saw all the memories of what happened.

From the minute she got knocked out by Mephiles, to when she first saw Shadow and BlackDoom, to her whipping and beatings in the dungeons, to her first time with Mephiles and Shadow. Leading to Shadow and Luna sleeping together at night on the planet, what he did, what she did, until he broke her out of her curse and she defeated Iblis with her fathers help. Finally, the last thing she saw was Shadow admitting he loved her, and her saying she felt the same and the baby really belonged to.  
'Its...its his. He lost Maria years ago, I cant let him lose another girl thats important to him. Whether its me, baby Maria or this baby, I cant let him down. Because he's not going to let me down...because he cares about me.' Luna thought, her eyes bolted open at once and narrowed.  
"Im not giving up this easily." She muttered, pushing the baby out with all her might. "AHHH!" She screamed at the pain, echoing through the house and possibly outside. Luckily she wasnt living near anybody.  
"Get out of there! Get the hell out of my girlfriend you little bitch!" Shadow yelled. (Had to do it, from Family Guy)  
"Oh my god, your not helping by yelling in my ears!" She groaned, still having a mood swing explosion that she had bottled up for so long.

"AHHHH!" Luna yelled loudly, gripping her stomach now while she forced the baby out of her.  
"Here are the shoulders, just push hard one more time!" Blaze said while Amy was helping Arctic hold her legs up to kinda help her out.  
GAHH! FUCK!" Luna screamed, pushing with all her might one more time until she finally laid back, panting regularly now as a new cry was heard. She was totally wiped out now and everything looked dizzy, but hearing her baby cry, she pulled herself to look.  
"Its another girl." Amy said, once again all three aw'd at the newborn and cleaned her up. Shadow went and cut the umbilical cord again while the three girls got to work. Amy cleaned up the little girl while Blaze helped Arctic clean Luna up a bit and got rid of the bloody and after-birth soaked, towels off the bed.

Once she was cleaned up, Amy handed her to Luna while Sally came in and handed Maria to Shadow. After a while, the rest of them came in to see the baby hedgehog that was born.  
The newborn in Luna's arms was a red wolf by the looks of it, having a fluffy, white, wolf muzzle like Luna's in the medieval times but was white instead of pink. She had cute, big wolf ears the size of Rouge's bat ones, that was white inside of course, a black, single wolf tail that was red like her body and had a black tip. And as for her hair, she had three bangs with black tips in front of her eyes while the rest of her hair was quills in Shadows style. And just like Maria, she yawned and spread out her pitch black wings cutely before pulling them back against her back.  
"She's perfect." Luna said, tears building in her eyes. Not from pain of having another, thank Chaos, but because of the two girls. They were a part of Shadow and a part of her, both having a resemblance to the parents one way or another. 'Just like the vision had shown.' Luna thought, smiling while the newborn whimpered and looked for its parents through the pink blanket it was wrapped in.

Shadow didnt know what to say really, in his arms was one of the two children the one he loved had brought into the world.  
"What should we name her?" Luna asked her lover.  
"..Rosa." He said, remembering the vision once again and now it came true.  
"I think its perfect. Just like you." Luna whispered, and just like before, she kissed him again.  
"I always knew this day would come honey..you have a family and someone to love." Comet said, earning a smile from Luna as tears freely streamed down her face. She then fell asleep, her head falling against Shadows shoulder, tiredly.  
The others left, seeing the new family needed some rest and such and cleaned up the room a bit before they returned to their homes. Arctic stuck around when Scourge came, sleeping on the couch with him, as usual, while Comet stuck around in a guest room. He was going to make sure his daughter had all she needed for raising a child and did want to see his new grand kids of course.

Luna POV

I was knocked out for a while and found myself in the dark room, glancing at Shadow, I saw that his hand was hidden underneath his pillow and a hand on my stomach, making me think this whole thing was just a dream. But feeling the pain in my opening, the damp feeling of the bed, and the two, baseball sized bundles of fur and small feathers sleeping calmly in a pink and black footie pajama, I knew it was real.

I started to think about how this all started. For if I had gone with Hunter, or left when I had a chance, I wouldnt have the life I wanted all along. Now I had Shadow and two baby girls to call my daughters when everyone said I could never be loved or no one would ever have a baby with me. But Shadow did. Ill probably never know what that boy saw in me or why he loves me, but I know one thing, he'll always truly be there to protect me and his new family.

'To him...im a strong girl who fights back or for what she believes in, one that cares about her family and friends, doesnt break a promise, and more importantly..im his love. And I couldnt be happier now. Guess you could say that to him, after all this crazy hell, Im not just a slave after all.' I thought, falling asleep with my hand curved with his.


	35. Authors Note

Hello everyone, I just wanted to thank some of you for reading to the end and for all the great reviews ive gotten from you.

Now for some of you, its kinda sad to see the story end now. But I may think of something, maybe a sequel, to this story, I just need some ideas for what happens and to think for a bit. But if any of you have some ideas later on, id be glad to hear some of them. So this has been Im Just A Slave. Laters! 


End file.
